A New Game
by nanodo
Summary: Yep, you guessed it! Another one of those where you choose the tributes! TRIBUTES ARE IN, BUT THEY STILL NEED YOUR HELP! Sponsor a tribute and drop them a gift to keep them alive!
1. Submit Your Tributes

I am holding a Reaping of my own here on FanFiction. I want to write a story about a new Hunger Game with new tributes and a new arena for the 99th Annual Hunger Games. Imagine none of the rebellion ever took place and this is just another Game. I need 24 tributes to write about so if you're interested, submit a review describing your character physically, strategically, emotionally, and personally. Include age, district, skills, weaknesses, family, friends, tokens, even outfits if you like. Also please submit ideas for what the Arena should be like and what surprises the Gamemakers might have in store. I will do my best to update regularly.

**I will send you a message if your tribute is Reaped.

**Also for reference:**

District 1- Luxury items for the Capitol

District 2- Medicine/doctors

District 3-Technology/factories

District 4- Fishing

District 5- Mathematics

District 6- Scientific research

District 7- Lumber and paper products

District 8- Textiles

District 9- Hunting

District 10- Livestock

District 11- Agriculture

District 12- Coal mining

**May the odds _ever_ be in your favor! Happy Hunger Games!**

-Natalie


	2. Final Tribute List!

Yay! All the tributes have been picked out and the Hunger Games can begin! I have already gotten started on it, but would like to know if you would like me to…

Write 1 chapter covering all the Reapings. (1 chapter)

Write 1 chapter per tribute, covering their Reaping. (24 chapters)

Write 1 chapter per District, covering both tributes from each. (12 chapters)

Please tell me which option you would prefer in a review or PMs. Thanks so much to everyone who submitted a tribute!

-Natalie

**District 1:**

Female- Naomi Grant (18)

Male- Prince Salines (17)

**District 2:**

Female- Parvati Aiguille (17)

Male- Leonardo Quill (18)

**District 3:**

Female- Lyriss Desser (15)

Male- Zenn Declan (16)

**District 4:**

Female- Danielle Mer (18)

Male- River Hutchison (16)

**District 5:**

Female- Tacita "Taci" Desdemona (15)

Male- Brett Oaks (17)

**District 6:**

Female- Lina Omyl (13)

Male- Tegan Allele (18)

**District 7:**

Female- Mayrose "May" Lockhart (17)

Male- Ronan Armstrong (17)

**District 8:**

Female- Myrtle Falloway (14)

Male- Vicus Wend (13)

**District 9:**

Female- Rayna "Ray" Klift (12)

Male- Brazer Timmons (16)

**District 10:**

Female- Claire Lanswood (16)

Male- Tawlen Glive (15)

**District 11:**

Female- Lila Wood (13)

Male- Jaidyn Trich (17)

**District 12:**

Female- Amelie DeVries (17)

Male- Vlader Ylpeys (18)


	3. District 1 Reaping

**Naomi Grant POV**

I procrastinated leaving the warmth of my covers for as long as I could. To be honest, I wasn't looking forward to today's later event, as most sane people in District 1 were. It's not that I didn't find it exciting, because training for 9 years would seem like kind of a waste if I didn't. I just never quite understood the seemingly well-known fact that Reaping day is the only interesting thing that happens all year. To me, it's just two hours of stressful and irritating speeches. They are all nothing but jabberjays, clinging to every word ever mentioned about the Games, twittering around like chicks.

I groaned as the bright sunlight beat down on me through my open windows, wishing I had thought to close them the night before.

I forced myself out of bed and began to dress. I never put a whole lot of thought into what I wore, even though I knew that when I did I looked gorgeous.

I headed down the stairs of my Uncle Kean's house in a plain knee length black dress with long tight sleeves. My outfit gave voice to my sour mood. My long sleek black hair was down in its full length to my waist and my skin was a little paler than usual, maybe from my angry thoughts alone, because karma had a certain love of playing with me. My electric blue eyes shone brightly from behind my thin layer of bangs that were currently shielding them from the painfully bright light of morning.

Uncle Kean was already at the table sipping his coffee when I came down. He gave me the once over and went back to his coffee. He's a man of few words.

I grabbed myself some coffee as well and sat across from.

"Ger up yet?", I asked. Geraud Grant is my 12 year old brother. This is going to be his first Reaping.

Uncle nodded. "Been up for hours, so excited for the Reaping."

We rolled our eyes together. He didn't think the Reaping was that big a deal, either.

After I finished my coffee, I headed out early to find my boyfriend, Tallon. We have been dating for almost 3 months and are at the peak of our relationship.

I find Tallon already sitting in the 18's section with Gamma and Neela.

I swoop in and kiss Tallon on the cheek and say 'Hey' to the girls. Gamma and Neela have been my best friends since we were toddlers. I can't remember anytime when they weren't there.

"Oh my God! You look absolutely beautiful, Naomi!", Gamma chirped eagerly.

"So do you, as always." I reply with a smile. She beams and lets me into the conversation as though it had never been stopped.

"Neela thinks that Thyme and Lark would make a cute couple, but I keep trying to tell her that Thyme is, like, WAY too tall for Lark. I mean seriously, it only works if the guy is taller. If it's the girl it just makes the guy look all wimpy and stuff."

And on went their gossiping and I supplied a nod or laugh when needed but didn't pay too much attention. I was too busy wishing the Reaping over already, so I could just go home and leave behind all this nonsense.

All the sections slowly began to fill and soon the four of us were shoved together by the crowd.

Finally the mayor, a tall fifty-something guy, strode up onto the stage. He spoke with a full, rich voice that I knew had altered, about the Treaty of Treason and how great the Capitol is for letting us compete in these fantastic Games. Sure…

Finally an pudgy, exuberant man that I had forgotten the name of reached his hand into the girls bowl, and there was silence. He fished around and then grabbed one slip of paper. I thought about the 7 slips with my name scrawled carelessly onto them.

He drew the girls name out and called out loudly.

"Naomi Grant!"

I don't think I quite registered the words, but my body had. I mentally shook myself and forced my mechanical steps into graceful, elegant strides. I stood on the stage and look out at the crowd and twisted my face into a smile. If I was going to do this, I was going to do this right.

**Prince Saline POV**

I was up early this morning to meet with Scarlett. We hung out in the usual place, a little cave outside most people's boundries, though not past legal boundries.

Scarlett and I have known each other forever. We have been friends for a few years longer than that.

We talked and joked for a while, as normal. We were completely at ease with one another, because we had no secrets. Accept one…

"Scar…I have to tell you something." I began timidly.

"What is it?" she asked immediately, worried by my uncharacteristically nervous tone.

"I'm volunteering."

She didn't say anything for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, then. Err- Don't die out there."

I was confused. I had expected her to tell me not to and maybe even yell at me. And with us having no secrets, I asked her why she was taking it so well.

She was silent for a moment. Finally she told me.

"I was going to volunteer." I was shocked. When we were younger, we promised each other that no matter what anyone said, we would never volunteer, because neither of us wanted to risk losing the other.

"You do it though." She added hastily. "I mean, I was already thinking of chickening out and we couldn't _both_ go in. You should do it.", she finished lamely.

I still didn't really know what to say, so I just nodded. We left the cave for the Reaping after a short awkward silence. I headed for the 17's and she joined the 16 year olds. I sat next to one of Scarlett's brothers, Bane, in silence.

When the mayor finally began his speech I zoned out. I came back to my senses to here a fat, happy guy call out the girl's name, Naomi Grant.

A tall, pale, black-haired girl strode out of the 18's. She stood on the stage beaming and the man reached for a boy's name.

"Lark Mantel!", he yelled.

"I volunteer!", I called back, before Lark could even leave his seat.

"Wonderful!" Was all the man had to say.

I made my way up onto the stage and grinned charmingly at the cameras and audience. I shook hands with Naomi and I, Prince Salines, was officially a tribute in the 94nd Hunger Games.


	4. District 2 Reaping

**Parvati Aiguille POV**

This morning I was absolutely _exhausted._ I had been out almost all night with my three best friends: Aura, Melody, and Violet. We had snuck out late at night to go meet up with a few boys from school. I had had one of the best nights of my life.

And now my looks are paying for it.

My long, wavy brown hair was poofing up where it should be laying flat, and laying flat where it should be poofing up. To make matters worse, there was no amount of make-up that would hide the bags under my eyes. I groaned unhappily. This was supposed to be _my _day.

Finally after hours of teasing and touching-up, I looked the way I should. My chocolate brown hair was over my left shoulder, falling down in gentle waves to my stomach. My pale blue eyes bore no signs of sleeplessness, my cheeks rosy, and my evenly tanned skin flawless.

I quickly threw on a light blue silk tunic, over black tights and black ankle boots. I also wore a sapphire pendant on a long silver chain around my neck.

I was the last of my family to leave for the reaping, even my youngest brother, Colby, had gone, and he hated the reaping and usually made us late because we had to spend so much time bribing him to come with us. I grabbed some sort of lemon flavored pastry that was sitting on the table for me and took off.

I took my seat next to my friends, Pearl and Faith, in the seventeen's only moments before the mayor began her speech on the Treaty of Treasure or whatever. Pearl nudged me and mouthed the question, 'Are you going to do it?' I nodded.

Finally an insanely tall, curvy lady named Eve something stood up and reached her hand into the girls jar.

"Lily Mireno!" she shouted.

Lily, a tiny thing from the fourteen's, made her way up onto the stage.

"Any volunteers?" shouted Eve.

"Me!" I called out before anyone else could get the chance.

"Very good, very good." She said excitedly, and I took Lily's spot on stage. The girl gave me a grateful look.

I stood up on the stage smiling widely as she picked the boy's tribute.

"Nark Linde!" Eve called out brightly.

A tall lanky guy out of the sixteen's headed for the stage. I was only just beginning to break down all of his possible advantages over me, when a deep, husky voice declared himself a volunteer.

A muscular tall guy emerged out of the eighteen year olds section.

He told Eve that his name is Leonardo Quill. I smiled wider. _So _glad that I spent the extra time on my hair this morning.

**Leonardo Quill POV**

This morning went the way it does every morning. Wake up, bathe, get dressed, eat breakfast, go back to room. I wasn't nervous or excited. If I was smart than I probably would be, but I guess then I'm just not very smart.

I hung around my room, doing nothing in particular. I stood in front of the mirror briefly, trying to figure out what everyone else would see today when I volunteered. Jet black, untidy hair hanging a little in my icy blue eyes. Pretty tall. Kind of muscular. I shrugged after a minute, giving up on the idea. I didn't see anything particularly shocking about myself, but everyone else seemed to, whether it be good or bad.

I killed a little more time watching TV, reading a book, whatever, until it was finally time to leave.

I left the house with my dad around eleven. It was _his_ dream for me to win the Games. I wanted to win, but not as much as him.

I think about my younger brother, Dimitrio, and how he might have been the one volunteering this year, if he were alive. He died last year, and my father murdered him. Dear old dad, who only sees me as his last chance at glory.

I joined the eighteens about ten minutes before the reaping would begin. I don't have any real close friends, so I just sat in silence until Mayor Aberey began to talk. She recited the same speech that she has ever since she became mayor.

Eve Montary, our Capitol representative, picked out a girl's name.

"Lily Mireno!" she yelled in an annoyingly high pitched voice. It was like nails on a chalk-board.

As soon as a fourteen year old stepped onto the stage, a girl from the seventeen's volunteered for her. She stood tall and proud on the stage with a smile so perfect it was almost creepy. Her name was Parvati Aiguille.

Finally, Eve fished her hand around in the boys bowl. Her insanely long fingernails snatch one piece of paper.

"Nark Linde!" she read from the slip.

A tall excited looking sixteen year old headed for the stage.

"I volunteer!" I yell out.

I take a grumbling Nark's place on stage and introduce myself to the Eve.

I shake hands with District 2's other tribute and I have joined the Hunger Games.

_**This OK? I think I did better on the first two, but I don't think I did too badly on these guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	5. District 3 Reaping

**Lyriss Desser POV**

I woke with a groggy start and shoved myself out of bed. I groaned at the light seeping through the cracks in my shutters. _Mocking me_, I thought darkly.

I grabbed some clothes randomly from my closet and threw them on. It turned out that my catches weren't awful. I ended up in a black tunic and black leggings. I only wore black now, ever since my mother passed. I hate my light brown hair and bright hazel-green eyes. They made me look happy and care-free, despite my bitter moods.

The tunic was too big on me, as most things were, and buried my tiny body in its fabric.

I walked out to the kitchen and got myself some milk to drink. I sat and wallowed in self-pity, as I normally did as soon as I woke up. And before I fell asleep. And all the time in between…

But not anymore. I refuse to feel sorry for myself any longer. I will change everything in my life today, for better or worse. Today I join the Games.

I decided only two days ago that I would be joining the Hunger Games this year. I had to escape all of this somehow. I realized that I could.

I would either win, and live in wealth and comfort for the rest of my life, or lose and die. Both options sound pretty good to me right now.

Volunteers for the Games weren't as expected as they are in the Career districts, but they aren't uncommon.

When the time came to leave, I went into my baby sister, Lyrica, room and picked her up without waking her. I love her and it would be painful to leave her behind, but much more painful to stay. She looked so much like Mom…

I handed Lyrica over to one of our neighbors before I sat with the rest of the fifteen's. I chatted with a couple other girls that I recognized vaguely but mostly just waited.

When the mayor appeared on the stage and started his speech on Treaty's, Capitol, honor, and Games I did my best to look interested, as most of the audience was doing.

When a hugely muscular man came onto the stage, he reached his hand into the girl bowl.

"Lyriss Desser!" he boomed. _And I thought I would have to volunteer._

I walked up to the stage and stood still, scanning the crowds for nothing in particular. Muscle-Man reached a hand into the boy's bowl next and called out a name.

"Zenn Declan!"

A tall, skinny guy appeared next to me. The mayor droned on for another long while. We shook hands, and I was done here, one way or another.

**Zenn Declan**

Lily was at my house early in the morning, like she usually is. My brother, Caleb, was shoving a piece of bread down his throat when I came downstairs. He looked up at me to say 'Good morning,' and continued his mad scramble to get to work on time.

I sat down next to Lily just as Caleb slammed the front door behind him. Lily is my best friend and a sister to me. We've known each other since we were little and are inseparable.

She offered me a piece of bread with strawberry jelly on it. Lily and I look a bit alike. We are both tall and kind of lanky. Both of our hair is brown, but mine is mousy while hers is chocolate. Both our eyes are a dark -almost black- brown.

We made small talk for a while, but we were both too nervous to really hear what the other was saying. Its reaping day and we both had signed up for tesseraes. Neither of us is incredibly poor, but we weren't rich, but any means. We both scrape by on food, and haven't had new clothes in the longest time. My dad and my brother work in the factories, but nobody there ever gets paid a decent amount.

Finally she voiced our shared fear.

"What if one of us is picked?" Lily asked, worry thick in her throat.

I shrug. "If one of us is picked, then they have to win."

"What if both of us get picked," she said, sounding even more afraid.

"What are the odds of that?" I say with a snort.

"It doesn't matter_ what _the odds are, it's the fact that there are any odds at all that worries me." She retorts.

We sit in silence while I let that sink in. She's right, of course. There_ are_ odds, and it began to worry me as well.

After what felt like hours of cold silence, it was time to leave. I grabbed a jacket and Lily and I left.

We sat next to each other in the sixteen's section. We both did our best to forget our dark conversation back at home, but it was hanging over both our heads the whole while.

Our other friend, Desmond, was patrolling the outer area of the square that the reaping would take place. He's a Peacemaker. I waved to him and he nodded at me solemnly. He had always really hated reaping day. He complained that it was too much work, and just downright boring, but I knew him better than that. Even though he is a Peacemaker, he hates the fact that he has to enforce the law that twenty-three kids must die every year. It reminds him of how he is a puppet for the Capitol.

The mayor finally came onto the stage and began his speech. He spoke in a low monotone for nearly an hour and a half and the only thing keeping me awake was my nervousness.

A really big guy stood, reached into the girl's bowl and drew out a name.

"Lyriss Desser."

A very small girl dressed all in black went up to the stage. I found myself letting out a sigh of relief, because Lily was safe.

Lyriss stood very still while he drew a name out of the boy's.

"Zenn Declan."

I was looking around, trying to find this Zenn, when I realized something. _That's my name._

I stood and walked to the stage with stiff jerky movements. I watched Lily cry. I watched the relief on all the other boy's faces. I watched the mayors indifference. I watched Lyriss's still, emotionless stature. I watched myself shake hands with her and join the Hunger Games.

_**I realized that in the past couple reapings, I have made the girl's POV longer, so I hope this settles the score a little. Zenn turned a little less tough than I meant him to, so I'm very sorry to jamesdavid who submitted him and I hope you won't be too mad at me for making him like that, it's just how he turned out **____**. Also thanks again to all the reviews, and I already got Parvati a sponsor! Thanks for being so cool.**_

_**-Natalie**_


	6. District 4 Reaping

**Danielle Mer POV**

This morning I was up even earlier than usual to train. By the time the sun rose, I was already breathing hard and covered in sweat. I wasn't training because I need it though, because I don't, I just needed to clear my head a little before the reaping.

Today I would be volunteering. It would be my last chance, seeing as I'm eighteen. I have been training for the Hunger Games since I was eight years old and have grown to be one of the most promising tributes District 4 can offer to the Games, even if I do tend to run more on instinct than on actual facts. I will join the Games this year, and I will win them. No matter what.

I left the training room my dad had built in our basement for my sister and me. I ran upstairs and hopped into the shower, eager to get to the reaping, even though there were still several hours before it would start.

Once I was clean, I took a long look at myself. I have shiny bronze hair that falls a little more than halfway down my back. I am tall, about 5'11 and have generous curves. My large sea-green eyes stare back at me in the mirror and I practice a smile, complete with perfectly straight, white teeth. _Beautiful,_ I think to myself. I pull on a strapless gold dress made from a shiny, silky material and soft gold sandals.

I applied a touch of gold sparkle to my eyelids and cheeks before I headed down to the living room. I sat on the couch and watched some Hunger Games reruns.

At some point my little sister, Mia, showed up and plopped down next to me.

Mia already knew that I would be volunteering for the Games. We were close, but not that close. The only thing she said to me when I told her was 'Good Luck'.

I sat on the couch there for another hour until it was finally time to go. I rushed out the door already ready to join the Games.

I reached the rest of the eighteen's and sat down in a random spot. I would know whoever sat next to me, because I knew everybody.

I was right. I was sitting next a girl named Moira. I have seen her in training before and she is good. We talk for a while until the mayor come onto the stage and begins his talk about treats or something. I can hardly contain myself when our escort, Silvy Trent, reaches into the girl's jar.

"Moira Pilare!" The sitting next to me stands with a broad smile.

"I volunteer!" I yell, feeling only a twinge of guilt for crushing Moira's final hope of winning the Games. She glares at me as I reach the stage.

"What's your name?" Silvy asks.

"Danielle Mer," I answer brightly.

She reaches for a boy's name now.

"River Hutchison!" she trills.

A kid from the seventeen's joins me on the stage. I listen to the mayor talk a little more, barely able to contain my excitement. I am going to win the 94th Hunger Games.

**River Hutchison POV**

I was out on the dock early this morning, shivering in the cold. My twin brother, Andrew, was probably at home right now, feeding our three year old sister, Bridget. I had snuck out to be alone. I had woken with that familiar aching feeling in my heart that I hadn't felt in quite some time. I missed my parents.

I stood up after the sun had risen to go back home. People would be coming to work out here soon and I wanted to be clear of the dock before they did.

When I got home, Andrew was on the couch next to Bridget. He is small and thin, with short brown hair and murky blue eyes. All of his features were copied onto mine.

He was watching the reapings from the other districts so far. Neither of us would be volunteering, not now or ever. We both needed to be here to take care of our sister.

He tsk-tsked at me for running out without telling him, but didn't say anything, because sometimes both of us just need a minute to ourselves.

I went upstairs to change into dark brown slacks and a cream colored button down. I ran a comb through my short hair and went back downstairs to grab some breakfast before we left for the reaping.

My siblings and I really need some money. The only nice things we own are from before our parents died. Andrew and I had both signed up for tesseraes. We had trained for a brief time with dad, but had never gotten to a full Career status, so I doubt either of us would stand much of a chance in the Games. I have had my fingers crossed for weeks that neither of us would get picked.

It felt like only minutes had passed since I got home when it was time to leave. I shouldered Bridget and headed out with Andrew.

When we got there I handed my sister to my friends dad so I could go take my place in the seventeen's section.

Andrew and I sat together in silence. He was just as nervous as me about this.

_Sometime_ during this silence, I made up my mind that if I got picked, I would do anything and_ everything _to win and come back to my family. If Andrew got picked, I promised myself that I wouldn't lose hope, and I would take care of Bridget all the more so.

The mayor finally began to speak. I waited and waited, praying that I wouldn't have to follow through with either of my promises.

By the time a woman from the capitol picked out Moira Pilare's name and another girl volunteered, my heart was hammering. She slowly, ever so slowly, picked out a boy's name.

"River Hutchison!" she squeaked.

My stomach was in my throat as I made my way up to the stage. It was all I could do not to barf up my breakfast. Then, I remembered my promise. I wouldn't break it.

I _will_win.

_**Woot! Done with all the Career districts! They were fun to write about, but also quite a challenge. Thanks again for coming back for more.**_

_**-Natalie**_


	7. District 5 Reaping

**Tacita "Taci" Desdemona POV**

I wake up on the floor of my little brother, Thew's, room. He is really my half-brother, but he is feels like the real thing to me. I had fallen asleep on the ground next to his bed last night because he had been having nightmares and had asked me to stay with him until he fell asleep. Seems I stayed a bit longer than that.

I dragged myself off the floor and to my room. I grab some clothes out of the chest at the foot of my bed and through them on. A long dark green sweater and beige pants. I drag a brush through my chin length black hair and tie it back as best I could with a green ribbon. I have a pale complexion and baby-soft skin. I have wide, round brown eyes and plump pink lips that are always dry and cracked. My features are soft and youthful. I am kind of short, but my limbs are long and elegant.

I pad into the other room as quietly as possible because it is still early and I don't want to draw attention from June, my latest mom. She really is horrible, despite how sweet her kids turned out.

I grab a glass of water and gulp it down in one sip. A glass of water is sometimes the only thing I have to eat or drink all day. Just because my dad's new wife has money, doesn't mean she would waste it on me. I am just her empty-headed, silent, step-daughter. I love her kids though.

I finish my drink and go outside to hide out. I am good at hiding, because it's just something I have always done. It seems that everyone is always better off when I am off hiding somewhere, and I want to make people happy. Dogs like making people happy, too.

Sometimes I think it would everyone happiest if I just disappeared altogether. Just go away somewhere and never come back. I would go anywhere if it would please everyone so. It's physically impossible to disappear forever without dying though.

I remember with a start what today is. Reaping day. I shudder. It's a horrible celebration, really. I peak through the tiny window behind me into the house and look at the clock. Oh no!

I stand and sprint to the area where the reaping is taking place _right now. _Daddy will be so displeased if I miss it.

I am joining the fifteen's just as the mayor finishes his speech and District 5's escort is reaching his hand into the girls bowl.

"Tacita Desdemona," he shouts.

I stand and make my way to the stage, feeling as though I were in a very horrible dream.

As my escort reaches for a boy's name, I barely stifle a giggle. Perhaps I do get to please everyone today. It was all I could do not to burst into laughter at my earlier wish.

I shook hands with the boy, who's name I didn't catch.

_I hope Daddy will be proud of me._

**Brett Oaks POV**

I skipped stones in a little pond all morning. I really hate reaping day. I mean _really. _If I could, I would throttle every Gamemaker, every Peacemaker, and every person in the world who thinks the Hunger Games are _fun_.

I look down at my reflection in the shallow water. Big muscles, black eyes. Brown, buzz cut hair. Tall. I think in fragments when I am angry. I think in fragments a lot.

I'm wearing a brown tunic and black pants. My usual attire.

I know that I should be leaving soon, but don't want to make myself leave. _Let them try to execute me._ I tossed a few more stones.

Despite my bold thoughts, I did end up going to the reaping. I sat among all the other seventeen year olds and kept a calm, cool exterior. My interior was raging. It usually is, about something or other.

I willed the mayor to come on stage and begin. I just wanted this over and out of the way. Now.

Whether it be my will-power or just a coincidence, the mayor did come on stage shortly. He talked about the Treaty that signed away twenty-three kids lives every year. A tall guy from the Capitol came and picked out a girl's name.

"Tacita Desdemona!" he rang out.

A girl from the fifteens walked up onto the stage. It may have just been me, but she looked a little… off.

He reached into the boy's jar and drew out a name after what felt like hours of fishing around.

"Brett Oaks!" he called expectantly.

I stood jerkily and made my way up onto the stage. I stood next to Tacita and mentally shook myself. _This is my chance, _I think. _I can show the Capitol that I'm not their slave._ The thought excites me.

I shake the girl's hand and join the Hunger Games.

_**Okay, this chapter was really short. Sorry! It's kind of late though and I am tired, but I really wanted to get this out there. I really like both of these characters so I was eager to do it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	8. District 6 Reaping

**Lina Omyl POV**

This morning I felt unusually refreshed for only having a few hours of sleep. I had been so restless last night, nervous for the reaping, I think. It had felt like I was going to be attending my first reaping, rather than my third. Reapings have always terrified me, just the thought of being so close to certain death made me shudder. I struggled to think of something more cheerful, and my other side sneered inside of me.

I hurried into my large bathroom and splashed a little cold water onto my face. In the mirror I see myself. I have violet eyes that clash beautifully with my long blue-black hair. My tall-ish height is the only thing keeping me from looking like a child.

I went back to my room to slip into a white tunic and purple leggings. My little sister is waiting outside my door, leaning against the wall. She is nine and the smartest person in the district of smart people.

"Hi, Jenny," I say.

"Hey." She says back and just watches me, probably trying to figure out who I woke up as.

"It's alright, she's sleeping." I assure her. My other self scares her.

She looks relieved and nods before racing downstairs for breakfast. I follow her down.

Mom's setting some pancakes on the table when I get to the dining room.

"How's my girls this morning," dad asks brightly.

"Great," Jenny and I answer in unison.

I sit down and enjoy my pancakes, still trying to ignore the fact that the reaping is today. Neither of my parents or Jenny bring it up either, because they know what a delicate balance I have on reaping day.

Of course, I can't ignore for long, because the reaping seems to be hurdling towards me. Only a few minutes after Mom clears the table, we have to go.

Both my parents kiss my forehead and cheeks before sending me off to sit with my fellow fourteen year olds.

Nobody wants to sit with me. No one ever does. I am just that weird girl that everyone avoids. I remember on the first day of school this year, no one would tell me where the library was because they were afraid. The memory made tears spring to my eyes. A couple fell onto my cheeks.

By the time the mayor came on, I had wiped away my tears and collected myself, somewhat. He talked about the Treaty of Treason and the Capitol. I tried really hard to listen and be interested, but all I could think of was death. How two of my classmates would be sent away to die. I felt the other girl trying to force her way out.

I had only just barely contained her when the Capitol's escort came on stage. She reached her hand into the girls bowl.

"Lina Omyl!" she called, and my control ended.

It felt kind of like falling asleep and dying all at once, but so much faster, like a dam breaking inside of me. I was sucked inside of my own body, into a cold-Oh so cold!- abyss that----

I stand sharply and stride up to the stage fuming. It's all the other kids can do not to lean away from me. _Idiots_, I think with a sneer. Of course, it's also all I can do not to break one of their necks for being so stupid. The weak part flinched. I refuse to call it any part of me.

I reach the stage and glare at the crowd, who are thanking God that it was only that crazy girl.

Another boy stands next to me. One of _them_ obviously. I can see it by the way he is eyeing me, like I'm a dead rodent or something. I have to shake its hand. I grasp it hard and squeeze until I hear a satisfying little crack. Not a broken bone, but something will be a little sore. I smile. Let the Hunger Game begin.

**Tegan Allele POV**

It was kind of hazy and foggy this morning. Grey, too. Perfect weather for today's event, the reaping. It's so horrible, taking kids away from home to kill or be killed. I'm glad that this will be my last one. It's also going to be sister's first one. I'm not glad about that.

I love my sister, Vera, more than anything. Ever since Mother died, I have had to take care of her. Dad's always too drunk to remember our names.

Vera was up before me, a rarity in itself, but she was also making Dad breakfast. She usually avoids our father as much as she can, letting me handle him. But there she was, cooking eggs while dad sat at the table, stinking of alcohol.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"Good morning," I say, still confused. I'm not confused easily.

She laughed at my expression. "I'm celebrating your last reaping!" she explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it's your-" she cut me off.

"I know it's my first reaping, but it's also your last. Be happy for yourself, not worried for me."

I nodded reluctantly, but doubted that I would be able to do that anytime soon.

"Now eat." she ordered me.

I did as she said. We talked and enjoyed our breakfast and mostly ignored Dad. He stayed quiet for the most part.

When it was nearly time to leave, I ran back to my room and checked my appearance. Short curly brown hair, brown eyes, and skinny. I combed through my hair one last time and headed out with Vera.

I walked my sister to the twelve's before taking a seat in the eighteen section. I talked to a couple of my friends about nothing in particular.

The mayor finally began his speech about ten minutes late. He recited the same thing as usual. Nothing memorable.

Finally a tiny little woman picked out a girl's name.

"Lina Omyl!" she yelled in a high soprano.

I only vaguely recognized the name until I saw the fourteen year old girl walk up to the stage. It's the crazy girl. She has these outbursts that freak everyone out. I had always felt kind of sorry for her but couldn't make myself talk to her. She glared at the audience when she reached the stage.

"Tegan Allele!"

What? I hadn't even noticed her picking out a boy's name. I stand and mechanically make my way up to the stage. This was supposed to be the last of the Hunger Games for me.

I waited next to Lina and eyed her suspiciously, thinking that she could probably kill me where I stand without blinking. She snarled at me when she caught me watching.

When I shook her hand, it felt like she was trying to break mine. It seems the Hunger Games have already begun.

_**So? Like them, hate them? Let me know. Also, in case you didn't figure it out, Lina has a multi-personality disorder. Thanks so much!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	9. District 7 Reaping

**Mayrose "May" Lockhart**

This morning was kind of hazy gray and depressed feeling. It is reaping day, so I guess it goes with everyone's current attitude. I swung my legs out of bed and hurried out to hunt.

When my dad walked out on me and my family when my mom got sick, my younger brother, Red, and I learned to fend for ourselves. Now Red and I hunt for food in the thin forest around District 7 for food every day. I grabbed my knives and left.

There were no really good catches in the woods this morning, so all I could manage was a couple of squirrels and a bunny.

I headed back into town to meet with my most frequent buyer, Killian. He was one of the only people in our District willing to take the risk of buying illegal food. I sold all three of my catches to him for twenty strawberries and a half loaf of bread. Wasn't really fair. I deserved at least a whole loaf.

I returned home worn out and ready to go back to sleep, but on reaping day, that's not an option. I have to make myself presentable on this special day.

Red is up, bright and early as ever.

"Anything good?" he asks, eyes the basket of food I carried.

"The usual. Only things out there were rodents."

He takes the basket from me. "Go pretty yourself up. You could use it."

I stick my tongue out at him, but am really kind of proud. I've taught him all the sarcasm he knows.

Looking through my closet, there are really only a few options. All the clothes I own are either of the casual or hunting variety. I pull on a plain grey and slightly stained tunic and my only clean white pants.

I am slim and short for my age and always have been, whether it's from lack of food or just the way I am, I'll never know. I have auburn hair always tied back in a loose ponytail because nothing annoys me more than hair in my face, especially when I'm hunting. I have a pretty face, with bright green eyes and soft gentle features, except for a thin pink scar that runs from my temple to my chin that I got from my father when I begged him not to leave us.

Red and I would have to leave for the reaping in a few minutes. I popped into Mom's room to see if she was up, but she wasn't. I silently closed the door behind me.

Red and I left for the reaping after we enjoyed a few strawberries. I went to the seventeen's and he joined the fifteen's.

I joined my friends and waited for the mayor to come onto the stage

She finally showed up almost twenty minutes late. She talked about the usual. I barely listened. When our Capitol representative appeared on stage he reached into the jar containing the girls' names there was a tensed silence.

"Mayrose Lockhart!" he yelled.

I stand like something shocked me. I begin to make my way so slowly up to the platform. When I reach it I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I look over at Red's terrified expression and attempt to not look scared, for his sake, but I know I must be failing miserably. I didn't even notice when a boy stood next to me. I shake his hand and wish I had insisted on a full loaf of bread.

**Ronan Armstrong POV**

I slept in later than I meant to this morning. It's reaping day and it's important that I'm not late, like I am for most important events. My mom jokes that I will be late for my own funeral, one day. I lounge around in my room as long as I can until I have to start getting ready to go. I pull on a thick brown jacket and light blue pants. The outfit makes me look more buff. I don't _actually _have that much muscle, but I still know I'm hot. I mean no one can resist my gold flecked green eyes and sharp black hair. I am also really tall, and one of my friends told me that girls dig that.

I go out to the living room and find my mom serving up some pancakes. I eat with my six siblings at our huge table. Only two of my siblings are old enough to participate in the reapings, Willow and Azeala.

We all go through the usual difficulties of feeding a family of eight; deciding which of the twins actually has more syrup than the other, getting Azeala to stop worrying about her clothes and that she looks fine, and everything else. I love my family more than anything in the world and have done and will do anything to keep them safe.

We all leave for the reaping together and I walk Willow to the fifteen's and Azeala to the thirteen's. Once I am settled in the seventeen's, I relax and remind myself that I only have two reapings left, one of which is today. A couple of my friends join me. We joke around and complain about school for a bit until the mayor comes onto the stage.

She yadda-yadda's about treason and stuff for a long time until finally a tiny skinny dude pulls out a girls name.

"Mayrose Lockhart!" he yells.

A girl sitting in the row behind me makes her way to the stage. She looks terrified. I feel kinda bad for her.

"Ronan Armstrong!" he calls.

_Well this isn't good._

_**Sorry, I made the girl's POV way longer again! Mayrose turned out a bit less sarcastic than I meant her to be, so sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you're still enjoying my reapings!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	10. District 8 Reaping

**Myrtle Falloway POV**

This morning for breakfast the maid brought me two pancakes in bed and she _knows _I always eat three! Daddy's _so _gonna fire her.

I finish the two pancakes in a grumpy mood and get out of bed for a shower. I put on a yellow dress and attempt to tie back my dumb frizzy brown hair. I have asked Daddy over and over again to have something sent in from the Capitol for me to straighten it with, but he says it's too expensive! And nothing is ever to expensive for me!

Thinner people than me have been described as pudgy , but even if I am a little heavier than normal, it doesn't mean I'm not beautiful, because since my Daddy's the mayor, he can make people think that anything's beautiful. I have a couple splotches of acne on my face and my eyes are a dull, rusty brown that are almost a pretty gold color, but not quite.

I walk down the staircase to find Daddy, as usual, in his office preparing for something or other. Today that something or other was his reaping speech.

I lie around on the couch for a bit, bored. I flip through the channels and decide to watch the other reapings. Nobody made any lasting impressions on me, except for the girl that looked like she was trying to break the other kid's hand at the end.

I look up at the clock and see that it is time to leave for my reaping.

"DADDY!" I screamed up the stairs.

He scrambles down the stairs in a hurry.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I was just making sure I had everything." I roll my eyes. All he needs to take with him is me.

We leave the house and appear at the reaping just in time. I sit down in the fourteen's with a few of my friends. I know they only hang around me for my money, but I like the attention.

Daddy begins his speech. He goes one and one and it's really boring.

I start to pay attention when a man joins my father on the stage and draws out a girl's name.

"Myrtle Falloway!"

_What?! _This is _not _acceptable! I am not afraid when I reach the stage and stand next to my father, who looks like he's having a heart attack. No, I'm not scared, I am _furious. _Who would _dare_ make _me _participate in the_ barbaric_ Games!

I barely notice when a short boy stands next to me, I am so outraged. Daddy struggles to spit out the rest of his speech through his tears. _Thanks for the support, Dad. _If he's already mourning my death, than he must really think I have no chance. Pfft, I'll show him.

**Vicus Wend POV**

My friends and I have all been kind of psyched for the reaping. Not that we enjoy the Hunger Games itself, we just like the kind of nervous excitement in the air on that day. And we like the fact that there is no school on reaping day.

I am thirteen years old and kinda small for my age. I have dark brown hair and dark green eyes. My features are sharp and mischievous, as I am. Well, I don't know about the first one, but mischievous I am.

I get dress in a brown shirt and brown pants. Boring and typical. I wish I had some nicer clothes, maybe with bright colors, or something.

"Vicus, breakfast!" yelled my mom's voice.

"Coming!" I call back.

I race out to the kitchen. My family is pretty poor, but we get by. We have a small house and usually have enough food to go around. Nobody in my family has ever had to hunt to keep us fed. I guess we're pretty lucky.

Mom was setting three plates of eggs on the table. It's only me and my parents now. My older sister used to live with us but she got married and moved out.

I eat fast and head out to find my friends. I have a group of six friends, brought together by our hate of Peacemakers. Well, maybe hate is too strong a word. Anyways, we all like making their lives miserable. We only play harmless jokes on them, you know, put a worm in their hat, or hide their shoes. Kid stuff. If we wanted, we really could get them bad, but we haven't found a good reason to. Yet.

I found them already hanging around the reaping site, even though there were hours to go and no one else was there.

"Hey!" called Venus. She is the only girl in our group and the oldest, being sixteen.

"Hi." I reply when I reach them.

"So you ready for the reaping?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

We all hang around together for a while in the thirteen's, even though I'm the only thirteen year old. As the crowds begin to appear, the others leave to go sit with the correct age section.

The mayor walks on and talks about the normal stuff. He's an overweight, greasy looking guy.

Finally our Capitol guy walks up onto the stage and draws a girl's name.

"Myrtle Falloway!"

There were gasps from the crowd. Myrtle Falloway is the mayor's snobby, fat daughter. Her father looks like he's gonna pass out. She stands next to him with her eyes narrow, as if asking who's idea this was. Everybody had figured that the system was rigged so that none of the mayor's kids would ever get chosen. Guess not.

The representative drew a boy's name without even glancing at the sputtering mayor.

"Vicus Wend!"I stand up and walk slowly to the stage. _This can't be happening. _I only had two pieces of paper in there! I stand next to Myrtle uneasily.

The mayor struggles to go through the rest of his speech, but it takes even longer than normal because the guy is crying so hard.

After almost two hours I finally shake Myrtle's hand.

_**Alright I have a few things to say. First sorry about Vicus's POV, I had a serious case of writer's block, so if it doesn't make sense, sorry! Also, I just really want to say thanks so much for all the reviews! I love hearing what you think about the characters or how I wrote it. It's also nice to know I am not the only one reading this XD. Thanks so, so much!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	11. District 9 Reaping

**Rayna "Ray" Klift POV**

My younger sister Harmony and I were up early to go hunting. Actually, Harmony does the hunting and I collect herbs and berries. Our family is in very bad shape financially, so Harm and I started hunting for food a couple years back. I tried hunting the animals at first, but couldn't bear watching them die, so I started studying plants and edible berries so that I could still help.

I'm not exactly what you would call tough. I am dainty and fragile looking. I have flaming red hair that falls a couple inches above my waist in perfect ringlets, and wide pale green eyes. I even have dimples, which completes the perfect image of innocence. I guess that's what I am though. Some people might say that I am afraid of my own shadow. Sometimes I am that way, but even when I am, I don't let it chase me away. I'm the type of person who will stand up to her every fear. It will probably take a little while to do that, in my case. Today is also my first reaping, something I am very afraid of. Berry gathering is the only thing keeping it off of my mind right now.

Harmony catches four rabbits and I find a couple handfuls of blueberries. After Harmony sells her rabbits to our neighbor, Mr. Klines, we go back home with twenty-four blueberries and a loaf of bread.

Our eight year old sister, Rowan, is at the door to greet us.

"Whadya get? Whadya get?" she asks enthusiastically. I show her the berries and Harm reveals the bread and she squeals.

Inside I cut the loaf into slices and put the berries in a bowl. Now that I no longer have any distraction, my first reaping is the only thing on my mind. Fear of the Hunger Games surges through me. I have seen them at school on big TV's and they look absolutely terrifying. I can't get picked. I couldn't win. I shake myself. _You're only twelve. Your name is only in once. That's one chance in thousands._I force myself to calm down.

I eat a couple of berries before going upstairs to change for the reaping. I put on a blue sweater and blue pants and go help Mom herd my siblings out to the reaping.

When we get there I take my seat in the twelve's. A couple of girls sit next to me but don't say anything, because we are all too scared to talk about anything other than what's about to happen.

When the mayor came on the stage, my heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings. He talked about the Treaty of Treason and the Capitol. A woman joined him on the stage and drew a girl's name.

"Rayna Klift!"

It was all I could do not to burst into tears at the two words. _My name was one in thousands!_

I walked to the stage, kind of wobbly. My lip trembled when I stared out at the crowd, watching me. I looked at my family, shock and grief on their faces. A boy named Brazer stood next to me. We shook hands.

_I'm afraid._

**Brazer Timmons POV**

This morning was quiet. I live with three little sisters, so when it's quiet like it was this morning, you know something's up.

I go downstairs to see if any of them are up yet and don't see any of them. Then, something hits me in the back and nearly knocks me over. I hear a high pitched giggle in my ear that I would recognize anywhere and laugh.

"Trina, what are you doing up this early, other than terrorizing me?" I ask still chuckling.

"Daddy said today was a big day. What day is it?" she asked, still clinging to my back.

I sigh at the reminder. It's reaping day, the worst day of every year.

"Today is special because you woke up before noon!" I say with a tense laugh. She giggles with me.

I set her down on her feet and tell her that I have to go get dressed.

I go back to my room and put on a crimson colored shirt and black pants. I have brown hair and grey eyes. My expression is always vaguely pleasant, even when I'm angry. I am a bit short in comparison to the other sixteen year old guys, but I'm not thin or weak-looking.

I go into Kendra's room, the oldest of my younger sisters, and wake her up. She whines about not wanting to go to the reaping for a while, but I finally get her out of bed when I tell her I am making bacon for breakfast. When I look into Cynthia's room, my middle younger sister, she isn't there. It turns out that she is downstairs with Trina already.

I cook up some bacon as I promised Kendra I would and we all eat fast so that we aren't late for the reaping. Dad makes an appearance just as we are finishing our food. He's does his best to be a good father, but he is always working on something or other and doesn't spend much time with us.

Kendra is only eleven, and she is the oldest, so I leave them on the bleachers behind the sections and go over to the sixteen's and sit down just as the mayor walks on stage. He goes through the usual ritual and a woman from the Capitol pulls out a girl's name.

"Rayna Klift!"

A twelve year old makes her way to the stage, shaking. I suddenly see an image of Kendra next year, being called for the Games. Hatred for the Capitol burns in me. I wish somebody would volunteer for the poor girl, but as expected, no one does.

"Brazer Timmons!"

I stand mechanically at the sound of my name. I reach the stage and try to focus on something other than my family crying, or the little girl that would have to die in order for me to return to them.

After a shorter speech, I shake hands with the girl, and just try to stop focusing.

_**So? What do you think? Click that little button down there! :D**_

_**-Natalie**_


	12. District 10 Reaping

**Claire Lanswood POV**

Today I woke to the soft sound of rain against my window. The comforting and familiar sound soothed my dull fear of today's event. I lay cocooned in blankets for as long as I dared, which was about ten minutes. I knew without seeing a clock that I had slept in later than usual and I did not want to be late for the reaping. Not because I appreciate what it represents, but because I have no wish to be executed painfully and/or publicly.

I reluctantly leave the warmth of my bed and enter my bathroom. It's spacious with a large mirror covering most of one wall. I look at myself and gaze into my own light green eyes. I study myself with a critical eye. My shoulder length strawberry blond hair was mussed from sleep and my tall form is hunched over a little in an attempt to warm myself against the sudden cold of leaving my covers. I pull a brush through my hair until it is presentable. I brush my teeth and wash my face before going back to my room to change into a navy blue dress that ends just above my knees. Some people find it strange that I would be wearing a dress in this weather, but I like the feel of rain on my bare skin.

I go out to the living room where my little brother, Clay, and sister, Macy, are sitting on the couch, watching the other reapings. I sit down with them and watch. _So many of them will die_, I think as I watch. I shiver, and not from the cold.

My twin brother, Felix, appears from the kitchen declaring that it's time for breakfast. I roll my eyes at his dramatic entrance. His personality is exactly opposite to mine. I keep to myself and hate being at the center of attention, while Felix loves getting noticed. I love him dearly.

I sit at the table while Mom and Dad pass out our food. By the time we are all finished, it's stopped raining. We head out to the reaping as a group. It's already crowded when we get there. Clay wanders off to the thirteen's and Felix and I go over the sixteen's. We sit next to each other and don't say much. Even though Felix is a drama king, he knows how serious this is.

The mayor steps onto the stage and begins her speech on the Treaty and the Games. When she finishes, she steps back to make way for a huge guy from the Capitol to call a girl's name.

"Claire Lanswood!"

I feel Felix grip my arm tightly and try to pull me down when I stand up, but I shake him off and try not to melt under the weight of everyone's gazes.

I stand on the stage and wait for the boy's name to be called.

"Tawlen Glive!"

A small scrawny boy from the fifteen's joins me. We shake hands and it begins to rain again just in time to disguise my tears.

**Tawlen Glive POV**

It was raining this morning. It seems appropriate for today's grim event. Reaping day. Those two words resound in my mind. It's the day where two children are sent away from their homes and to their deaths. I loathe it.

I drag myself out of bed, unwilling to prepare for the reaping even though I know I have no choice but to do exactly that. I drag a comb through my dark brown hair and study myself. I'm a bit scrawny, I suppose, and short but I can be quite strong when need be.

I put on black pants and a brown tunic and walk out into the kitchen. I find myself alone because my parents and younger brother were still sleeping or they already left for the reaping. I decide on the latter.

This would be my brother, Flay's, first reaping and he has been torn being excited and scared for the past few weeks. I care about my brother a lot, and would never want anything to happen to him, but sometimes I think the kid really needs some sense knocked into him. He had, undoubtedly, woken up insanely early this morning because he was so excited about the reaping, and woken up Mom and Dad hours before they had to and made them leave for the reaping hours before they had to leave. That certainly sounded like what he would have done.

I finish my breakfast and leave. I wouldn't be late, but I would just barely make it. Even though I knew I couldn't take my time, I refused to hurry to an event where I would have to see the terror on two kid's faces when they realize that they are going to die.

In the end, I do make it on time. I sit down in the fifteen's just as the mayor begins his speech on the Treaty and the Capitol and the Hunger Games. He continues on for almost two hours about our districts honor and our debt to the Capitol, until our escort approaches the girl's jar.

"Claire Lanswood!"

A sixteen year old girl makes her way to the stage. The escort reaches for a boy's name.

"Tawlen Glive!"

I find myself slowly walking toward the stage. The silence is heavy and solemn. I reach my designated spot next to Claire.

The mayor talks on for a few more long minutes until I shake her hand and join the Hunger Games.

_**Sorry about my written diarrhea on Tawlen's POV. I kind of just wrote down whatever popped into my head. Only two districts to go! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**-Natalie **_


	13. District 11 Reaping

**Lila Wood POV**

I hadn't slept at all last night. Something had kept me up. Not fear or apprehension for the reaping, something I just couldn't entirely put my finger on. I thought for only a moment before discarding it. If I thought for too long, memories that I had so carefully suppressed would resurface. I couldn't let that happen.

I stumbled out of bed after my fruitless attempts at sleep. I felt my way over to my closet and picked out clothes at random and pulled them on. I carefully walked into my bathroom and found a comb to brush my curly silver blond hair with. My eyes are a haunting shade of blue, and I can only assume that they still are that way, since the accident that left me almost completely blind. I have never actually seen it myself, but people tell me that almost my entire face and several parts of my arms are marred by horrible burns. When I could trust in my eyesight, before the accident, I knew that I was shockingly pretty. My face had been nearly flawless. Now people flinch away from me. I also used to be happy and animated, but now I am silent unless spoken to directly. Although I cannot see, my other senses are greatly heightened.

I scrub my face gingerly, because even though the scars are years old, they still burn sometimes. I can see a tiny bit of light through the shrouds of blindness in my left eye, but to my right it is dark. I carefully place my feet as I walk out to the kitchen where I hear my mother making breakfast. Once I am out of the hallway, I no longer need to feel my way around. I know our house like the back of my hand. If I could see the back of my hand.

"Hey sweetie, pancakes." said Mom. I sit down at the table and Mom passes me a fork.

"The boys left just a few minutes ago to go find their friends." Mom told me as I ate. I didn't say a word and she continued.

"It's almost noon so we should get going in about a half hour. Does that sound alright?" She wasn't actually asking my permission, she was just trying to get a response out of me.

"Sure." I answer. My voice has gone from tinkling and girlish, to cool and a little raspy since the accident two years ago. Since I stopped talking as much, my voice had taken its toll.

We both ate in silence after that. I realize that she may think that I blame her for the fire that made me this way, but I don't. She did nothing to cause it and tried to stop me from going back in. I had only grown cold because if I let myself think of the pain I cause her, it makes me remember. Memories hurt more than the burns.

We left together and she guided me to the thirteen's. I didn't have to see to know that the other kids were avoiding me.

I sat in stoic silence and listened to the mayor's speech and waited, willing it to be over. The mayor introduced District 11's escort, Garnet Limase, and there was a short silence.

"Lila Wood!"

Without thinking about what had just happened, I stand and carefully, oh so carefully, make my way to the stage. I look down and strain my left eye to see my feet. All I can make out are two grey blurs. I feel somebody touch my back and lead me forward. I stiffen. I do not like any kind of physical contact, especially not from a stranger. Unfortunately, I have no choice but to let the stranger guide me to the stage.

When a boy joins me and we shake hands, I feel the same emotion I had felt most of last night when I was trying to sleep. I name it loneliness.

**Jaidyn Trich POV**

This morning I was up earlier than usual. Today is reaping day, so nobody goes to work today, but I went into the butcher shop first thing in the morning to try and get a few sales.

A few people came in, but since nobody expected it to be open on reaping day, most people just passed it by. After a couple hours, I closed the shop and took my few earnings home.

Mom and Dad were at the table eating breakfast when I got home.

"Where have you been, boy?" Mom asked sharply as I walked in.

I sighed. "I was at the shop."

"You can't be sneaking around like that." Dad said sternly.

"I wasn't sneaking around! I was working!"

"That's enough. You go to your room and get properly dressed. We are leaving in an hour." Mom said, ending the conversation.

I left for my room, still angry at my parents. I throw on a green tunic and beige pants. I have short dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. I'm kind of tall, with a lean and muscular build.

I went back out to the kitchen reluctantly. When I appeared, my parents inspected my outfit then went back to their food. I grabbed some water and went back to my room.

I lay down and closed my eyes. _Only two more reapings, then you're free. _I hate the Hunger Games. They are a horrible punishment for a crime we didn't commit. Nobody in Panem personally fought in the rebellion so long ago. Nobody living did, at least. So many kids die already, every year, without the Games. Why do they insist on killing twenty-three more? I drank my water in one gulp and went back out to the kitchen.

"I'm going out." I told my parents.

"Where?" asked Dad.

"To find Devin."

Dad grunted and I took it as an 'Okay, you do that,' and I left.

I found Devin hanging around the front of his house.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Neither of us said anything for a bit. If he was thinking the same thing as me, which he probably was, then we were both too nervous to talk. He had his name in six times. I had mine in eight times, because of two tesseraes.

"My parents are freaking out over April. She's taking it better than they are." Devin informed me. April is his twelve year-old sister. This was her first reaping and apparently, her parents are not happy about it.

After only a few minutes, it was time to leave for the reaping. Devin and I sat next to each other in the seventeen's.

It was almost silent while everyone in District 11 waited for our mayor to make an appearance. When he finally did take the stage, the silence was complete. Everyone listened half-heartedly.

A woman from the Capitol fished around for a girl's name.

"Lila Wood!"

A girl from the thirteen's had stood. She stared at her feet while she walked very slowly to the stage. The mayor whispered something in the escort's ear, and the woman walked down the stairs of the stage and went over to the girl. She touched her back and Lila stopped for a second before looking away from her feet and letting herself be guided. A couple of people gasped when she revealed her face. Her whole face was covered with burns. _She's blind, _I thought with a terrible certainty. She won't stand a chance if she can't see.

When Lila reached the stage, the escort picked out a boy's name.

"Jaidyn Trich!"

The rest of the reaping was a blur. I don't remember anything the mayor said after I got called. All I remember is shaking the scarred girl's hand and officially giving up my life to the Capitol.

_**Heh! This is the longest chapter so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Also the next chapter will probably be posted in a few minutes, but don't get too excited, it's just an update. Thanks!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	14. What Do You Think?

Alright, I have to decide a few things before I post the final reaping.

First, where should the next chapters start?

A: The Chariot

B: The Training

C: The Interviews

Or should I just list everyone's training scores at once and start at the beginning of the Games.

Or I could say what all of them did in the training in front of the Gamemakers and then list the scores.

Second, what should the Arena be like?

A: It could take place in District 13 or a model of a district. It could be in 'civilization' instead of some sort of wilderness.

B: Landscape confusion. Make everything look like something else, and make the sky always be hazy or foggy so the tributes have a difficult time seeing what's coming next. Example: Paint a plain of tall grass blue so it looks like water from a distance; color short grass brown and flatten it so it looks like a desert. Get various tall trees and make their canopies mixtures of blue and white so it looks like the sky (and paint the tree trunks, too).

C: The entire arena (which is still as big as ever) is a huge platform/plateau sort of thing, and the cliffs on all sides are extremely steep and impossible to climb. The tributes start out in the middle. Every twelve hours, a chunk of the plateau will crumble and fall off, or an earthquake takes out a piece of the land near the middle (the Cornucopia will not fall). The process continues until a few competitors are left. The plateau will stop falling apart for one day; however, by that time, the arena will be about half the size that it began as. Tributes will be too close to each other not to fight.

(Choices B and C were supplied by Imagination Domination)

Please tell me your opinion for either or both questions. Thanks so much!

-Natalie


	15. District 12 Reaping

**Amelie DeVries POV**

In the morning I open my family's tailor shop with Grandma. It is reaping day, so business is minimal, but any business at all is worth it.

I hurry to the back to continue my work on a coat that we had to get to its owner the next day. I am very good at my trade, if I do say so myself. I have quick nimble fingers and amazing dexterity.

I think about the upcoming reaping as I finish the coat. I have my name in sixteen times. Almost three times as many as necessary. The prospect at being chosen frightens me.

Grandma peeks in. "Do you have Mr. Dohe's coat ready, Amelie?" I nod and get up to grab it. My grandma owns the shop, but my family considers it shared equally between us all. It's not the most popular shop in District 12, but we get by.

I pass her the coat and her head disappears into the other room. We only stay about an hour and a half before we have to close and go home to get ready for the reaping.

I dash into my room to hurry to get ready. I brush through my waist length silver blond hair and put on a dark blue tunic that matches my eyes almost perfectly in shade, over black pants. I am tall and athletic looking and my face is spattered with light freckles. I stand out from the other dark-haired members of the Seam.

I lift the mattress away from my bed and retrieve my leather bound diary from beneath it. I grab a pen and scrawl in a few quick words.

_Today is the reaping. I am seventeen and my name is in sixteen times. I am afraid of being picked. This morning I finished my work on Mr. Dohe's coat. _

_-A_

I shut the book and slide it back under the mattress. I feel a little better. Some people might think that I am too old to keep a diary, but I think it's easiest to share your feelings with someone who can't reply.

I hurry back out to the living room where my brother, twin sisters, grandma, and parents are waiting. We all leave together for the reaping.

The children of the family, me and the twins, separate to go to our appropriate age sections. I sit in the seventeen's with my two best friends, Fawn and Lavender. We talk for a while, about things that none of us will remember by the time the reaping is over.

The mayor walks onto the stage and talks for a long time about the Capitol. Finally, after what felt like hours, a Capitol escort approached the girl's jar. My heart was thumping.

"Amelie DeVries!" she yelled.

I think I stood up quickly enough, but I can't quite remember entirely. Mostly I just remember the fear and shock. I also don't remember when the boy joined me on the stage. I know I must have shook hands with him, because our mayor declared us District 12's tributes.

_Goodbye, Diary._

_**Okay, after reading this, I realized that you have probably learned next to nothing about Amelie, and since I don't want to re-write it, I'll sum it up here. She is a soft-spoken and gentle person. She is quiet but also has a good sense of humor, though not so much about pranks or at anyone's physical expense. She loves her family very much. Not generally a violent person, but is very strong willed. Hope that helps a bit.**_

**Vader Ylpeys POV**

Today I slept in late. I probably should have been up early, since it's a big day for me. First, it's the last reaping I will ever have to endure. My name is in the only the required amount, so there is virtually no chance at me getting picked. Second, and more importantly, I am getting married today, right after the reaping.

I get out of bed with a smile on my face. I go into the bathroom and brush through my short, curly bronze colored hair. I have broad shoulders and well-toned muscles from working in the forge with my dad. I'm not one of the tallest guys, but I'm not short either.

When I am clean, I go back into my room and put on my best black pants and a light blue shirt. I skip down the stairs. Yeah I _skip. _ I do that occasionally. **(Well, **_**I**_** do anyways ;D)**

My little sister, Salon, giggled when she saw me coming down the stairs. I picked her up and spun her around.

"You're pretty excited." She remarked once she stopped laughing.

"Yes, yes I am." I confirmed.

"Sorella made porridge." Salon told me. Sorella is my twenty year old sister.

"Great," I say, already heading for the kitchen. Sorella is at the table eating some prridge herself when I walk in.

"You look nice," she said between bites.

"Thanks," I say, digging into my porridge.

By the time I finish, it's nearly time to leave for my final reaping. I check myself in the mirror one more time and then the whole family heads out together.

I go over to the eighteens alone, since I am the only member of my family participating this year. Salon is only eleven and my older brother and sister and nineteen and twenty.

I don't see my fiancé, Klein, anywhere, and assume that she isn't here yet. My friend, Tallon, comes to sit next to me.

"Hey, man! It's your big day!" He grins at me and slaps me on the back. I laugh.

"Yeah I know! Have you seen Klein?"

"No, not yet. I'll send her over your way if I do." He promised.

"Thanks," I said, and he disappeared into the crowd of teens.

Shortly, the mayor walked onto the stage. He talked on and on about the Treaty, and I grew anxious for it to be over.

Finally, District 12's escort picked out a girl's name.

"Amelie DeVries!" she yelled. A blond girl that I recognized vaguely rose from the seventeen's section. She looked pretty freaked out, and for good reason. _Another face that I'll never see around again, _I think wistfully.

The escort reaches her hand into the boy's bowl. She read the name in a clear shrill voice.

"Vader Ylpeys!"

I didn't think I'd heard right at first. I couldn't be picked. There was no way. _But I did get picked, _said a very sad little voice in the back of my brain.

I stiffly stand and approach the stage. As the mayor speaks, I find Klein in the crowd. She isn't crying, not really. There are tears rolling down her cheeks but she doesn't sob. She is staring at me with love and fear written on her face. And emptiness. She looks a little empty, too. Somehow I look away from Klein just long enough to shake Amelie's hand.

_Just another face they'll never see around again._

_**YAY! I am done!!!! Kind of!!!! Alright, I'm not even close to done, but I am proud of myself for getting this far. I still need help on something, though. In my last chapter I gave you guys, A, B, and C choices for the questions:**_

_**Where should I start next?**_

_**AND**_

_**What should the Arena be?**_

_**For the first question, most people have agreed on the interviews. I also think that's a good place to start. I will include training scores in there somewhere as well, but most likely as a list in the A/N. **_

_**For the second question, I can't decide between choice A or C. So, instead of getting a bunch of answers all at once, I have decided that I will go with the first person's preference who reviews this. (Huhh?) Okay, let me try that again. I will go with the first preference I get in a review. That a little clearer? Hope so because I can't think of any other less confusing way to put it (: **_

_**Thanks so, so , SO much for sticking with me throughout this whole story so far. I hope that you continue to do so with crossed fingers. You guys rock!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	16. One More Update

**You may have already read the review I wrote for chapter 17, but just to reiterate, I put up a poll on which Arena because the reviews are making my head spin so submit your answer to the poll now pretty please with twenty eight cherries on top :). So sorry about that and I feel pretty stupid for not thinking of this earlier. Also I decided to start at the interviews and they are taking FOREVER! They are way harder than the reapings so it is probably going to be a couple more days until I get anything up. To give you something to think about until I get the interviews finished, I put the training scores below. Thanks so much for everything! (:**

**Training Scores**

**D1: Naomi Grant- 9**

**D1: Prince Salines- 8**

**D2: Parvati Aiguille- 11**

**D2: Leonardo Quill- 8**

**D3: Lyriss Desser- 7**

**D3: Zenn Declan- 6**

**D4: Danielle Mer-10**

**D4: River Hutchison- 5**

**D5: Tacita Desdemona- 6**

**D5: Brett Oaks- 7**

**D6: Lina Omyl- 10**

**D6: Tegan Allele- 8**

**D7: Mayrose Lockhart- 9**

**D7: Ronan Armstrong- 6**

**D8: Myrtle Falloway- 2**

**D8: Vicus Wend- 4**

**D9: Rayna Klift- 6**

**D9: Brazer Timmons- 8**

**D10: Claire Lanswood- 7**

**D10: Tawlen Glive- 6**

**D11: Lila Wood- 4**

**D11: Jaidyn Trich- 8**

**D12: Amelie DeVries- 9**

**D12: Vader Ylpeys- 8**

**All their scores are so crazy good (mostly)! They are all really cool characters so it was tough not to give them all 12! Haha, thanks for checking in!**

**-Natalie**

**PS. I don't know why I decided to write this all in bold.**


	17. Interviews, Part 1

_**Happy Mother's Day! This chapter is dedicated to my Mom, the strongest and smartest person I know. I love you, Mommy.**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, 94th Hunger Games tributes!"

The twenty-four kids all filed onto the stage and took their seats in order of their district.

"Look at all these beautiful young adults!" Ceaser said to the audience enthusiastically and the crowd went wild in agreement.

"Now please put your hands together for District 1's gorgeous female tribute, Naomi Grant!" The crowd cheered appreciatively. Naomi stepped up to the other microphone with virtually no expression. She wore a deep purple dress than fell elegantly in shimmering drapes and catches to her ankles, just revealing high-heeled black stilettos.

"Hello, Naomi. Tell me, how has your stay in the Capitol been?" Ceaser asked the tribute.

"Fine." She answered coolly.

"How do you feel about the Games? Are you nervous?"

"Well, Ceaser, only a very misinformed or stupid person would not be nervous, and I am neither of those things."

"Well, that's for sure! Can you give us any hints at to what got you that nine? That's a pretty big number."

"I've been training since I was nine. Nine years of training, nine training points. It's appropriate." A few audience members chuckled, but Naomi didn't crack a smile.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that I have very high hopes for you, Naomi. Thank you so much for your time!" Ceaser said and Naomi turned on her heal and sat down with the other tributes.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to District 1's male tribute, Prince Salines!" Ceaser boomed into the microphone. Prince strode up to the mike with a grin on his face. He wore a black tuxedo with a thin white neck tie.

"Good evening, Prince. What your favorite thing about the Capitol?" Ceaser asked curiously.

"Well, Ceaser, there are some very beautiful women here." He winked at a group of girls at the front of the crowd and they swooned.

"I hear you, Prince! Has anything particularly exciting happened to you in the Capitol?"

"Everything is exciting here, Ceaser! District 1 seems like such a drag in comparison!" Prince said excitedly with a good natured smile.

"How do you feel about the Games? What's your strategy?"

"I feel very confident in myself. Of course, as my lovely partner mentioned, one would have to be quite uninformed not to be nervous, but I do believe that I have a chance. As for my strategy, well, I think all us tributes share a strategy. Win." His voice alone seemed to have captured the crowd and at his last word the crowd roared with applause.

"You're very right, Mr. Salines. Thank you and good luck!"

Prince took a mock dramatic bow and all the girls swooned once more before he took his seat.

"Now the stunning female tribute of District 2, Parvati Aiguille!"

Parvati stood by the microphone with a sly smile on her lips. She wore black dress pants that emphasized her long legs and a silky red blouse that hung off her shoulders.

"How have you been, Parvati?" Ceaser asked.

"Very good. Believe me when I say that I _am_ having the time of my life." A few crowd members cheered.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do for the Games ?"

"Well, Ceaser, I _know _that I'm going to win, but how I'm going to do that, well, you'll just have to keep a _very _close eye on me during the Games."

"Ooh! This girl has fight!"

"You have no idea." She said mysteriously, a small grin playing at her lips.

"I have a feeling that we don't. You look beautiful Parvati. Who's your stylist?"

"Merva Lormn. She has exquisite taste, doesn't she?" Parvati spun in a slow circle and the audience ooh-ed and ah-ed at her unique outfit.

"Yes indeed she does!" Ceaser gushed.

"I have a very strong feeling that many people will be keeping an eye on you. I doubt you'll need it, but good luck, Ms. Aiguille!" Parvati blew a kiss to the audience with a wink then went back to her seat.

"Now please give it up for District 2's dashing young man, Leonardo Quill!"

Leonardo approached Ceaser wearing a black suit with bright blue silk lining on the coat and pants and a matching blue tie. The shade matched his eyes perfectly. He grinned at the audience who cheered for him.

"How are you Leonardo? How's Capitol life been treating you?"

"Oh, it's been great! I've met tons of great people, including my stylist Renii Lirley." The crowd applauded his outfit.

"Do you have any plans for the Games? You must have something pretty nifty up your sleeve that got you the eight!"

"I am just going to be playing it by ear, Ceaser. I have always been a fan of the Games, and I have learned a few things from past opponents. I just hope it might give me that extra push to the top that I need." He grinned bashfully at his speech and a couple girls giggled in awe of his charm.

"I'm sure that you will do great! Good luck and happy Hunger Games!" Ceaser said with a smile.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Leonardo agreed. The crowd roared back the words and District 2's tribute sat down.

"Next up is the lovely Lyriss Desser, of District 3!"

Lyriss wore an emerald green dress that was just tight enough at her waist up and fluffed out below in not-quite-tatters.

"May I say, Lyriss, that you look absolutely stunning. Would you spin for us?"

"Sure," she giggled and spun around in a circle. The crowd clapped adoringly.

"Amazing! How do you feel, being up here and about to begin the Games?" Ceaser asked.

"Well, I am really, super nervous, but I think that with enough prayers and support, I can pull through." She said with a light blush and a hopeful smile.

"I have no trouble believing that you'll get all that you need and more!"

"Aw, thanks so much!" Lyriss beamed at Ceaser and the audience.

"Would you tell us something about your home life?"

She paused, and her fake personality cracked a bit but she smiled before anyone could analyze it.

"I lived with my baby sister Lyrica. I've taken care of her since our mom died six months ago. I have always done the best I could to be a mother to her." Lyriss let a few tears fall from her eyes.

There was a collective 'Aww' from the crowd and a few sympathetic looks.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Lyriss." Ceaser said solemnly.

"Thank you."

"My best wishes to you in the Games." Lyriss nodded, still teary eyed and went back to her seat.

"Next please welcome the male tribute from District 3, Zenn Declan." There was scattered applause, as most people were still collecting themselves from Lyriss's sad story.

Zenn wore plain black pants and a white dress shirt and a black vest. The vest was covered in elaborate designs.

"Good evening, Zenn! How's the Capitol treating you?"

"Very well, thanks."

"What's your favorite thing about it?" Ceaser pried.

"My favorite part is honestly just the overall mood. It's so bright and optimistic here, compared to District 3. It's very refreshing."

"This is a place of new beginnings, as it's said." Ceaser commented.

"What are you going to miss about your home District the most when the Games begin?"

"I am going to miss my brother. I'm also going to miss my dad, but I think most of all I will miss my best friend, Lily."

The crowd aww-ed again.

"I'm sure they are all going to be rooting for you at home." Ceaser said sympathetically.

"I hear your mom was in the Games when she was your age. Would that be Violet Declan?"

"She was actually seventeen when she competed and yes that was her. I was only one year old when she died in the Games."

"I'm sure you must have inherited some of her talent though, because if I remember correctly, she made it to the top four."

"Top four isn't even close to winning. Or surviving."

A murmur rippled through the audience, but Ceaser was not fazed.

"You're very right, Zenn. I'm sure that you will make it at least as far as your mother, though."

"Thank you." Zenn recognized the dismissal and sat down.

_**Thanks for reviewing and sponsoring! I am having so much fun writing this and hope that it stays that way. I will be posting the interviews in parts because it's just taking so long. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for everything!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	18. Interviews, Part 2

_**Hi! I just want to clarify something that some people have been wondering about. The majority of the tributes are using an angle or a fake persona. Only a few will actually be themselves, I think. Some will have much more drastically changed personalities for the interviews than others, though. (Lyriss compared to Zenn, for instance.)Hope you enjoy Part 2!**_

_**-Natalie **_

"Nextup is District 4's very own, Danielle Mer!"

Danielle walked up to the front of the stage and smiled at the audience winningly. She wore a light pink and silver dress made of thin, clingy material.

"May I say, Danielle, that you look absolutely stunning!" Caeser complimented.

"Why, thank you, Caeser, but of course I wouldn't have accepted anything less."

"I have a feeling that anything could look stunning on you, sweetheart." Caeser gushed.

"Thanks!"

"How have you felt since you got to the Capitol? Are you excited or nervous, or both?"

Danielle thought. "When I first got here I felt sure I would win. I knew that I was good. Better than good, actually, I was fantastic. But then I saw how well all the others did and I got kinda scared. Once I saw my fantabulous training score, though, I got unscared! I know I can win this."

"I get the feeling you could, as well." Caeser said.

"How do you think your family back home feels about your joining the Games?"

"Oh, my family really supports me. I know they will be cheering for me every day." Danielle says without hesitance.

"It's so much easier to accomplish your goals when you have your friends and family's support, isn't it Danielle?"

"Right, you are!" Just then, the buzzer that announced the end of her interview buzzed.

"Thanks so much, Danielle!" Danielle flashed another winning smile before sitting.

"Next we have District 4's male tribute, River Hutchison!"

River was wearing a plain dark blue, almost black suit with a matching tie. He walked up to the front of the stage, looking nervous.

"Hello, River!" Caeser says brightly.

"Hi, Caeser." River replies.

"How do you feel about entering the Games?"

"I am still waiting for it to sink in, really. It's like a dream, being here in the Capitol as a tribute. Not that I honestly ever dreamed about being here until it actually happened but- sorry, I am babbling." He blushed a little with a bashful smile.

"Don't worry about it, happens to the best of us. Will you tell me something about your home life?"

River paused. "I lived with my twin brother and baby sister. Our parents were in an accident a couple years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, River. What are you going to miss most about your home?" Ceaser said.

"I'm going to miss my siblings the most, definitely. I am excited to be here though, don't get me wrong. This is an amazing opportunity for me. I hope it works out."

"I do, too. Thank you and good luck, River."

"Thanks Caeser!" River said and scurried back to his chair.

Caeser smiled at the crowd and said, "Next up is District 5's leading lady, Tacita Desdemona!"

Tacita wore a bright yellow gossamer dress and a thick black ribbon tied in a bow around her waist_**(Just a random fact, Tacita loves ribbons. For her hair or whatever, so the ribbon on the dress was just a thing that she... I don't know why I decided to babble. Ugh, just ignore me and keep reading.)**_The bottom of her dress almost touched her knees and on her feet were black ballet flats. Somehow she was able to wear this without looking like a bumble bee.

Caeser shook her hand. "Good evening, Tacita! How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you." She didn't actually giggle, but it was her words were spoken in the same kind of light way.

"What are your feelings on the Games? How do you think you'll do?"

"I am very happy to be here. Everyone at home is so glad that I am here, and I just want to make them proud. I promised my Daddy that I would."

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble keeping that promise."

"What was your favorite thing to do back home?" Caeser asked.

"I like making people happy. And hiding. People are happy when I hide." She giggled. "So I guess making people happy is my favorite thing to do."

The audience didn't seem to know how to react to that, but Caeser took it in stride.

"I think that is a very good thing to like to do." He said approvingly. The buzzer sounded.

"Thanks a lot, sweetie. Good luck out there!" She curtsied and sat down.

"Next up we have District 5's male tribute, Brett Oaks!"

Brett was wearing a sleek black tux with gold hemming.

"Good evening, Brett. How are you?"

"Fine." he said.

"Do you have any plans for the Games? Any strategy?"

"Yeah, slaughter every one of the opponents until I win." This earned Brett a few approving looks from the crowd and Gamemakers.

"Very straight forward technique."

"It'll get the job done." Brett said.

"That it will."

"Is there any special reason that you want to get home after this? Any particular person?"

"I only want to get home because I want to stay alive. I am going to get home." Brett said forcefully.

"That's a good reason." It buzzed.

"Thanks for your time, Brett." He turned and sat down without any acknowledgment.

"Next up is District 6's, Lina Omyl!"

Lina wore a light blue dress that shimmered under the stage's lights and feel all the way down to her ankles.

"How are you tonight? You look fantastic."

"OK, I guess." She says, her voice very soft.

"How do you feel? Tomorrow the Games will begin?"

"Scared. Nervous. Frightened. I just don't know how I 'm supposed to win. I j-just…" Her words faded and her lip trembled as she looked around the large room. She whimpered a little.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Caeser said, patting her back assuringly. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You got a ten in training. That's incredible!"

"I guess." Lina said just barely audible.

"Don't worry about a thing. I know that you will get far."

"I hope so, Caeser."

The crowd looked heartbroken at her expression.

"Do you have any siblings or friends at home that will be rooting for you in the Games?" Caeser said, changing the subject.

"My little sister, Jeniferr. She's the smartest person in the District. She said she wants me to come home."

"What did you say?"

She gulped back tears. "I said that I would try." _**(Sound familiar?)**_

Caeser smiled at her. "Then I am sure you will keep your promise."

She nodded and the buzzer sounded.

"Thank you and good luck, Lina." Lina nodded and waved weakly to the audience.

"Next up is District 6's dashing male tribute, Tegan Allele!"

Tegan wore a plain dark green suit and a nervous smile on his face.

"How has the Capitol been treating you, Tegan?" Caeser asked, shaking his hand.

"Well enough. It's much different than what I'm used to."

"How so?" Caeser asked.

"Well, the food here is superb." A few audience members chuckled and a couple tributes behind him nodded in agreement. "Also," he continued, "everyone knows my name here, which feels odd. Usually I'm lucky if my father remembers my name." A few more people laughed.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Am I? Who isn't? And I'm not even just talking about the tributes. I think that some of the viewers are more scared than us."

Caeser nodded. "Yes, I agree. A lot of the viewers are probably at least as nervous as the tributes."

"What was your favorite thing to do back in District 6?" Caeser continued.

"I really like fixing things. Heck, I even like inventing things when I get a brilliant enough idea. Of course, the things I have tended to invent turn out to already exist here in the Capitol, but it's the effort that counts, right?" He was showered in agreement.

"How are you planning on playing this?" Caeser asked.

"I am just going to do my best and hope it works out. I don't know how to prepare for something like this, so hoping is all I can do."

A loud '_Bzzzz'_ rang, signaling the end of this tributes turn to speak.

"Thanks for your time, Tegan. I'll be hoping for you as well."

"Thanks." Tegan said and went back to his chair.

_**I know, I know! The outfits are sooooo boring, but I am out of creativity for the day, but that didn't stop me from writing! Don't you just love me like that? No? Ahhh… Awkward… Writing these interviews kill a little part of me inside, they are just that difficult. Those of you who have done this yourself are either thinking, "What a wimp! Suck it up and write!" or "I wonder what real people look like…" You can guess which I would be. I am going on vacation for about two weeks, starting Saturday this week, so I won't be able to post during that time, but hopefully I will be able to finish off at least part 3 of the interviews by then. I love you all as much as hot fudge. I love hot fudge A LOT! Haha, see ya.**_

_**-Natalie**_


	19. Interviews, Part 3

_**Hey! OK, I swore that I wouldn't write anything over vacation because I would be hanging out with my family. BUT, I couldn't stop myself from writing a little bit! (: I am on my grandparents' really old Word program, by the way, if you are wondering why my Natalie Note is not in bold italics like usual (Never mind, I fixed it xD), it's because it's so old that it does not have any of those oh so complicated features :P. I am not sure if I will finish the three districts I intended to in this chapter, but something's better than nothing, right? If I do, they will probably be a bit shorter than normal. Or not…**_

_**PS: My mom made up the name Natalie Note for these. Lolz, I can't not call it that now.**_

_**-Natalie**_

**Interviews, Part 3**

"This part of the 94th Hunger Games brought to you by Cream-O's! They're creamy, and they're O's!" The announcement echoed around the stadium, starting the interviews back up and ending the commercial break.

"The next tribute we have here is Ms. Mayrose Lockhart, from District 7!" Caeser smiled as the seventeen-year-old walked up to her place next to him. She was clad in a shining silver dress and night black tights. Matching silver glitter was smeared across her face, hiding any sign of the thin scar across her cheek.

"It's great to have you, Mayrose! Can I call you May?"

"Of course," May purred.

"What's your view on the Games?" Caeser continued.

"I find it hard not to fear them, but like most people, I have a vague sort of fascination with them. It's easy to picture myself playing… and winning." She ended with a slightly frightening smile.

"It really is!" Caeser gushed with a grin. "How did you get the nine in training? You must be pretty good at something."

"I am very good at many things." Was all that May offered, by way of an answer.

"Aw, come on! Don't leave us hanging like that! Do tell!" Caeser pleaded.

"Let's just say that I never miss."

"Alright, then. Tell us about your home life. Any siblings?" Caeser probed.

She hesitated, her façade slipping. "I have a younger brother."

"What's his name?" Caeser pressed on.

"Red. Like the tree." May's exterior turned from overly confident, to cold and a little wilted.

"I'm sure he is one of many who is impatiently awaiting your return."

Mayrose couldn't think of a thing to say, but before the silence became noticeable, the buzzer sounded and she stalked back to her seat without a word.

"Next up, we have Mr. Ronan Armstrong!"

The black-haired boy stepped up to the front of the stage in a black suit with silver accents, much in likeness of his partner's dress. A lopsided grin rode his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Armstrong!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Caeser!" Ronan said brightly.

"How do you feel about your chances in the Games, after seeing the other tributes' scores?" Caeser asked, immediately diving into the questions.

"Well, I think that I will be able to make it for a while, at least. I mean, I'm no Career.

Heck, I'm not even a hunter, but I think that with the right strategy and determination,

anyone can survive."

"You just might be right, Ronan. May I ask what that strategy might be?"

Ronan grinned wider. "Mine, personally, is to make it as far along as I can with as little as possible and keep my wits about me."

"Very good, very good!" Caeser squealed. "Will you tell us about your family? What do

they think about you joining the Hunger Games?"

"I have six siblings. Azaela, who's thirteen; Willow, who's fifteen; Silas, seven; and his twin brother, Firenze. There is also Ivy, nine and Gemma, eleven."

"Wow! That's a lot of kids under the same roof! You guys ever argue?"

He smiled good-naturedly. "Nah, we're all one big happy family." Ronan continued, "As for what they think about me being in the Games, well, they are all pretty nervous for me, but they know me well enough to know that I won't be going down without a fight."

Some of the crowd applauded approvingly.

"What was your first thought when you heard your name called at the Reaping?" Caeser went on.

"Do you want the one that makes me sound good and tough or the honest one?" The audience called out their opinions.

"How about both," Caeser proposed with a grin.

"Well, the cool one was, 'I am SO going to win!'" The crowd cheered and Ronan waited for it to die down before continuing. "My actual thoughts, though, were, 'Well, this isn't good.'" The audience laughed along with Caeser and Ronan. The buzzer ended Ronan's interview and he sat down after taking a bow.

"Next up, we have the lovely Myrtle Falloway of District 8!"

The normally pudgy and slightly unattractive girl seemed almost pretty in a navy blue dress and a white shawl. The once frizzy puff of hair on her head now hung in beautiful brown ringlets just past her shoulders.

"Good evening, Myrtle! How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you," she answered.

"How have you liked the Capitol? How is it different from home?" Caeser asked.

"Oh, it's so much nicer here than District 8. Everything is bigger and… cleaner." Some people laughed, but Myrtle was dead serious.

"Are you excited to be in the Games? How do you think you'll do?" Caeser continued.

"I am excited to be able to prove myself as more than some snobby mayor's daughter. Even if that is exactly what I am. I think I'll do alright." Myrtle finished looking satisfied.

"I think you will, too."

"What do you plan on doing if you win?" Caeser probed.

"I will live the rest of my life in complete comfort and bliss until I die, fat and old and surrounded by grandchildren."

"Ah, that does sound like a good plan," Caeser agreed. "Do you have any friends or siblings back in District 8?"

"No siblings, but I had a lot of friends," Myrtle said.

The buzzer went off and Myrtle nodded at the crowd before sitting.

"Next up we have District 8's male tribute, Vicus Wend!"

Vicus wore black pants and a white button-down shirt. Down the sides of his legs and across the left side of his shirt were detailed with considerably orange designs.

"Great to have you, Vicus!"

"Good to be here."

Caeser beamed at the thirteen year old. "How have you liked the Capitol? Is it very different from District 8?"

Vicus nodded animatedly. "Oh, yes. It's very nice here. I love all the technology and the people! It's much nicer than my home district," Vicus gushed eagerly.

"What's your take on the Games? How do you feel going into them?"

Vicus paused. "Well, I am very nervous, as all us tributes are, but I think I have a shot."

"I think you do, too, Vicus." Caeser added, "What did you do for fun around your home District?"

Vicus grinned wickedly. "I am a bit of a prankster, actually. My friends and I were infamous for it."

Caeser chuckled. "Practical jokes are always fun. Whoops! Looks like we are out of time, Vicus. Good luck and happy Hunger Games!"

Vicus smiled and sat down.

"Next up we have District 9's female tribute, Rayna Klift!"

The small, twelve-year-old girl wandered up to the front of the stage smiling nervously. She wore a dark red dress that hung around her knees and a black cape complete with a hood grazed her ankles. Her flaming curly red hair was parted down the back and hung in equal halves over her shoulders and her lips were painted red, matching her dress in shade.

"Hello, Rayna! You look absolutely wonderful! Would you spin for us?" Caeser asked in one breath.

Rayna smiled. "Sure!" She twirled and the cape shimmered. The crowd loved it and cheered her on as she spun.

When they finally allowed her to stop, Caeser caught her arm to keep her from falling.

"How do you feel about the Games?" he asked, once she was steady.

"I think I'll do good. I'm awfully nervous, but I think I could win." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"You probably could!" Caeser agreed with a grin. "What's your favorite part of being a tribute for the Games?"

"I love knowing that I am honoring the Capitol and my District by playing, and that even if I lose, I might be remembered for being something other than a poor merchant's daughter." Rayna had the audience completely wrapped around her finger by this point.

"That is a wonderful way of thinking, Rayna," Caeser said sincerely.

"I'm glad you think so, Caeser," Rayna said with a bashful smile.

Caeser paused for a moment, before continuing on to the next question. "Describe your family to me. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. I have two younger sisters who are eight and eleven. I live with them, my mother, and my father. Like I mentioned earlier, my father is a merchant, but business has not been well for a while," Rayna ended with a sad smile. "I just hope that someone at home will be able to afford sponsoring me."

"I think that you'll get plenty of sponsors, from District 9 and elsewhere," Caeser said encouragingly. There was a loud buzz and Rayna went back to her seat.

Caeser turned to the audience. "Now we will be speaking to District 9's male competitor, Brazer Timmons!"

Brazer wore a dark green tuxedo with a gold collar that was most likely made out of real gold.

"How are you, Brazer?" Caeser questioned brightly.

"Good," the tribute answered shortly.

"Are you excited to be here?" Caeser asked.

"Not really."

Caeser seemed surprised by his honesty. "Why not?" Caeser asked, sounding a little flustered.

Brazer shrugged. "Just not that excited to be in the Games. Obviously, the Games are exciting, but I'm not excited to be participating in them."

Caeser blinked and collected himself. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked and put on a convincing smile.

"Yeah. Three sisters, no brothers." Brazer said, emotionlessly.

"Friends, parents?" Caeser pressed.

"I've got friends and a dad." Brazer said without further clarification.

"Got any talents that could help you in the Arena?" Caeser laughed at his question. "Of course you do! It must be pretty good to have won you an eight in training." Caeser commented.

Brazer said nothing, waiting indifferently in stony silence. The loud buzz ripped through the silence, making most of the audience jump. Brazer sat down in his seat without a word.

_**Natalie Note: OK, I put this on my sister's laptop and now it's in bold italics, so just ignore the beginning part. The interviews just kept getting shorter and shorter, but they started long! I don't think I will be posting again until I get back home on the twenty-sixth. I will try to get the next few chapters out quick because I am so excited to start on the actual Games. Also, I have been thinking about how I will be picking a winner. I decided to make it completely random, for the most part. To pick out who will die in the bloodbath (five people), I put all the tributes name's in a bowl; Careers got one, and everyone else got two; I picked out the five names and those were the ones that I will, sadly, have to kill off. Same for the POV's, I picked out a name of whose POV I will be starting with, and I will do probably one to three POV's in a chapter. I don't know if you can understand any of that because it might have come out all jibberish-y, but if you did then cool. Just know that the winner and the deaths will be picked randomly. Thanks for R and R!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	20. Interviews, Part 4

_**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for taking forever to post! School started again this week so I have been a little caught up in that, but that's not a very good excuse. Anyways, I won't keep you any longer, so read and enjoy!**_

"Next up we have District 10's female tribute, Claire Lanswood!"

Claire wore a shimmering light blue dress that left her right shoulder bare. Her left shoulder and arm was covered in the same silvery material and her sleeve fell past the hem of her dress that hung just past her knees.

"Hello, Claire! How have you been?"

"Just fine, thank you." She murmured softly.

"How different is the Capitol from your home district?"

"The Capitol is very nice. I like it here, but I can't help missing District 10 a bit." She smiled wistfully.

"What do you miss most about it?" Caeser asked.

"I don't know. Maybe just the way everyone knows each other. How everyone is friends with everyone else. Or maybe I miss my little house, that was just small enough to be called cozy," she mused sadly. There was a collective 'Aww' from the crowd.

"Do you have any siblings?" Caeser asked, after assuring her that she would see her home again.

Claire nodded. "I have a twin brother and a younger brother and sister."

"How do they feel about your chances of winning?"

"They believe in me." She spoke very quietly.

Caeser smiled at her. "What are your favorite things to do?"

"I like to take walks. Especially when it rains. Some people think I'm odd because of that, but I think it's relaxing."

"I don't think it's odd at all! Rain is very relaxing." Caeser announced with a grin. There was a loud buzz and Claire smiled shyly at the crowd before taking a seat.

"The next tribute is Tawlen Glive, the male tribute of District 10!" Tawlen wore a chocolate brown suit with no noticeable features.

"Good evening, Tawlen!"

"Good evening," Tawlen said smiling slightly.

"How have you liked the Capitol?"

"Well enough. It's a lot bigger than I'm used to," Tawlen remarked.

"Yes I suppose it would be." Caeser grinned. "Do you feel nervous about entering the Games?"

"Yes, of course I am, but I think that I might have a shot." Tawlen smiled sheepishly.

"I know that you do!" Caeser gushed encouragingly. "Do you have any hobbies?"  
" I don't know. I guess I like to build things."

"That's great!" Caeser cried. Tawlen shrugged.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a younger brother. This was his first reaping."

Caeser chuckled. "He must be pretty jealous of his big brother, huh?"

Tawlen smiled. "He probably is." The buzzer announced the end of Tawlen's turn.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Glive. Good luck to you!" Caeser said brightly as the tribute sat down.

Caeser waited for the crowd's applause to die down. "Next we have District 11's female tribute, Lila Wood!"

The thirteen year olds style stood out from the rest of the tributes. She wore a short bright blue dress with an old fashioned black bodice. The bottom of the dress poofed out in a hoop mid thigh and she wore black fishnet gloves that reached her elbows. Her long blond hair had been teased to perfection and her eyes were shadowed with eyeliner and mascara, but in a way that made her piercing, unseeing blue eyes more noticeable. The most noticeable feature- well, lack of a feature- was her face. There were no burns at all and her skin was smooth and flawless.

As she stood, a thin metal pole extended from the inside of her right glove. She grasped it in her hand at swung it gently around as she walked to the front of the stage with more confidence than she had ever before possessed. Well, in her steps at least. On her face there was apprehension and fear.  
When she reached the microphone the stick retracted back into her glove. The crowd was cheering and she waved out at them shyly.

"How are you Lila? You look wonderful!" Caeser told her excitedly.

"I am fine thank you. And I am glad you like my dress. Unfortunately, I can't see it myself." She added a soft whimper of sadness to emphasize her disability.

"I assure you that you are absolutely stunning!" Caeser promised.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"Have you enjoyed your stay in the Capitol?"

"Yes, very much. It's all new to me, having so much all to myself. At home my family wasn't very well off."

"Just think, if you win, you'll have the most things of anyone in your district!"

"I suppose," she said wistfully.

"Now, I don't want to cross any lines, so please feel free to not answer, but… well, how did you become blind?"

Lila paused, sorrow written on her face. "I was barely ten years old. I remember the sun was about to set and it was beautiful. I was in my room when I smelled smoke. My father burst into my room and yelled at me to get out of the house. I followed him out through the thick smoke. Everyone in my family got out safely and no one had even a scratch. I remember watching the flames eat away at my house, and how it hit me so suddenly that everything I held dear was inside my burning home." A tear trickled down the side of her face. "Before I could think another thought about it, I ran back toward the house. My mother tried to hold me back, but I," She stopped abruptly and took a deep breath before continuing. "I hit her across the face. She let go of me, only for a second, but I was still able to get away. I ran into the house and somehow made it up to my room." She was crying in earnest now. "I remember it. Seeing everything I owned, everything that I loved, _burned._ There was nothing in that room but ash and memories."

"I was devastated. I wanted to burn with my things. I nearly did. Flames were licking my face when my father made it into my room. He picked me up, even though some of my clothes were on fire. He jumped out my little window with me in his arms and we were safe again. Safer at least." She stopped and there was dead silence in the stadium.

"I don't actually remember going blind." Her voice, though just above a whisper, echoed throughout the stadium. "I don't know when or how it happened. I just noticed at one point that the sun had finally set, yet there were no stars. It felt like hours later that anyone even noticed the burns on my body." Lila seemed to only now to remember that she was on television and in front of thousands of people. "I was the only one that was injured in the fire," she concluded.

Caeser actually seemed to be at a loss for words. The buzzer ripped through the silence and Lila nodded in the crowd's general direction and her cane extended again, to aid her in finding her seat.

Caeser shook himself and announced, "Next we have Jaidyn Trich, from District 11!"

Jaidyn wore a plain black suit with crimson lining. He looked good, but not in a very memorable way.

"Good evening, Jaidyn!"

"Evening, Caeser!" Jaidyn said with a grin.

"How have you liked the Capitol so far?"

"Oh, it's been great! Everything is bigger than it is at home."

"I'll bet it is! Any siblings?" Caeser went on without a pause.

"I have an older sister. She's nineteen."

"Are you close?"

Jaidyn shrugged. "I guess. I talk to her a lot, but we aren't usually any closer than most siblings."

"So tell me more about yourself!" Caeser told him.

"Like what?" Jaidyn asked, nearly meeting Caeser's enthusiasm.

"Anything you like to do in your free time?"

"Well, when I get the chance, I like to go climbing in the woodsier areas of my district. Tree's mostly."

"That sounds like a good skill to have in the Games," Caeser said, bringing him to his next question. "What skills do you have that you think will set you apart from the rest of the tributes in the Hunger Games?"

"I am good at thinking on feet and have always been good with animals. Other than that, I really can't say that I have much on any of these guys." The buzzer sounded and Jaidyn took a low bow and walked back to his seat a smile on his face.

"Last, but certainly not least, I am proud to introduce District 12's tributes!" Caeser waited for the polite applause to die down before continuing. "First up, Ms. Amelie DeVries!"

Amelie wore a soft lavender colored dress that hung in layers to the floor. It was made out a thin silky material and a diamond hung around her neck from a long thick metal chain. She looked as beautiful as she ever had.

"Hello, Amelie! You look absolutely beautiful! Who's your stylist?"

"Allyss Lien, and thank you."

"You're welcome! Could we get a good look at this dress?" Amelie twirled and Caeser gushed about how talented her stylist is and how amazing she looked.

"So what do you like most about the Capitol?"

"The fashions, for sure. Back home I work at my family's tailoring business, so I am around clothes a lot. It's so much fun to see the different styles here!" A lot of people seemed to approve of this answer because there a generous amount of applause.

"Do you have any hobbies? Things you like to do in your free time?"

"Well, in District 12, free time is basically just a myth. I like my work though."

"Do you have any siblings or friends?"

"I have an older brother and two younger sisters. Twins," she said with a brilliant smile.

"How does your family feel about you being in the Games?"

She laughed lightly. "Oh, they are definitely more nervous than I am. They have faith in me though."

"Very good," Caeser answered excitedly, as though she had just answered the last, hardest question on a trivia game show. Loud applause followed the sound of the buzzer. Amelie smiled and sat down.

"Now the last tribute for the 94th Hunger Games. Put your hands together for District 12's male tribute, Vader Ylpeys!"

Vader wore a sleek black tux with a shining green tie.

"How are you doing Vader?"

"Great," he said, and Caeser pretended not to notice the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"How have you liked the Capitol?"

Vader repeated the same answer.

"Do you have any friends or siblings at home?" Caeser asked, sensing that any question that could be answered with 'Fine,' would get them nowhere.

"I have an older sister and brother and a little sister," Vader's expression softened a little. "My fiancé is also waiting for me to come home." There were some gasps and sympathetic looks from the audience at this revelation.

"Well, you'll be seeing her very soon I'm sure," Caeser said, sounding as though he was just pleased to have gotten a real answer out of him.

"Do you work?"

Vader laughed bitterly. "Everyone works in District 12, Caeser. I work in the forge with my dad."

Caeser was unfazed. "You must have gotten pretty strong, then. Strong enough to get you that eight in training, perhaps?" Vader just shrugged.

"Do you have any kind of technique worked out for the Games yet?"

"My technique is to not get killed," he said in a steely voice. The buzzer ripped through the almost awkward silence. Vader's face revealed a sudden look of pain and sorrow, but he quickly covered it with the arrogant indifferent look he had adopted for his interview, and sat down.

Caeser turned to the audience. "Well, folks you've heard it all from the tributes themselves. Sponsor carefully and tune in tomorrow for the beginning of the 94th Hunger Games! One more round of applause for our amazing tributes!" The crowd erupted with cheers and clapping. The tributes filed off of the stage, some waving and blowing kisses to their adoring fans, some crying, and some just walking, trying to ignore the fact that they might be dead by this time tomorrow.

_**What did you think? I know I made Lila's interview super long, but I couldn't NOT put that story in there. Did it make you sad? It made me sad… I am not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up, but do not worry, because it will come out, I promise (: Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Natalie**_


	21. The Bloodbath

_**It's here! What we've all been waiting for! Drum roll PLEASE! The beginning*cough, BLOODBATH, cough* of the 94**__**th**__** Hunger Games! Like I said before, the POV's in the Arena are chosen by random, so no, Amelie will not be the only perspective, she is just the name I drew for the first chapter. Sponsoring is a difficult thing to put into the story so here's how it will work: You just leave a review (On a real account, not anonymously) with the name and district of the character you would like to sponsor. I will then take out one of the five slips of paper with that tribute's name. Five sponsors per tribute. It's too hard to specifically send them things, but you can still help their chances a lot by just submitting their name. Each person can sponsor two tributes and you can only sponsor each tribute once every other chapter, cause we can't have everyone survive forever. Sorry for taking so long to explain and I hope the rules make sense, if not PM me and I can try to explain better. Anyways, here you go!**_

**Amelie DeVries POV**

I pace nervously in my form fitting black jumpsuit outfit. All of us tributes match, making us all kind of look like spies, or ninjas, or something. My hair is tied back in a strict ponytail and fear is already making it hard to breathe. I am not a normally high-strung person, but I think that anyone can understand my uncharacteristic nervousness.

Some of the other tributes are in clumps, with their allies. Others are trying to make themselves as scarce as possible. Then all of our mentors rushed in and hurried us to our podiums. My mentor, Topaz Lewa, directed me to my spot on the right end of the semi circle.

"Remember, avoid as much of the blood bath as you can. Just get something, _anything,_ within your reach. Then run." I nod, not really retaining any information at this point.

I struggle to put on a fierce looking expression as my pedestal is raised up to the Cornucopia. It is lifted up so, _so _slowly it seems, and I fear that I might lose my mind before I even see the Arena. Finally though, I am blinded by the artificial sunlight of the Arena. I blink until my vision clears and gasp.

It's beautiful. I see tall trees in front of me and smell pollen in the air. I look past the trees and make out a waterfall. A _big _waterfall. Big enough to share it with another tribute without getting caught. My plan begins to take shape. I carefully twist my head around backwards and check out the rest of my surroundings.

Behind me, there is a deep valley filled with flowers (That must be where the scent of pollen is coming from) of all colors and variety. I know better than to go there though. They are likely some sort of trap.

I count in my head from sixty. _Fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five._

_I will probably die within the next eleven minutes, _I think with a dizzying certainty.

_Forty-three, forty-two, forty-one._

I force myself to calm down and think. If I can just get a weapon, any weapon, from the Cornucopia and make it to that waterfall, I'll be okay. I know that I'm lying to myself. I won't be okay.

_Thirty-four, thirty-three, thirty-two._

I've managed to completely convince myself of this. I'm so afraid of death, suddenly. I was never one to laugh in the face of it, but now it's just too real. I fight to control my exterior from showing my inner desperation.

_Twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-six._

_No._ I refuse to die today.

_Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen._

I won't lie down to die before I've fought.

_Eleven, ten, nine._

I'm going to kill every one of my opponents.

_Seven, six, five._

I'm going to win the Hunger Games.

_Three, two-_

Now.

_One._

The gong rings and before I know it, I am flying through the air, my feet pounding on the woodland grass, faster than I've ever run before. My eyes dart around while I run into the Cornucopia. I spot a long thin knife just inside the entrance. I grab it mid-step. I spin around and am speeding back out even faster than I came in. I hear yelling and screaming, but it doesn't quite register. As I leave the bloodbath, I spot some trapping supplies: A couple nets, triggers and ropes. I change direction to get them while they are unguarded.

I scoop them up and begin to run, knife in my right hand and a pack of traps over my shoulder, when I see the District 9 boy, Brazer something-or-other, trying to sneak up behind me. I whip around and thrust the knife into his neck. He gurgles and I struggle to yank my weapon out before someone else notices me. When I finally free the rapier, I sprint into the forest in the direction of the falls. I have a painful stitch in my side and it's getting harder to keep running, but I force my feet to cooperate. I have to get as far away from the Cornucopia as I can. For now, at least. After I have been running for what feels like hours, my legs feel like lead and I am beginning to doubt my sense of direction.

The cries of the bloodbath have long since faded, and I wonder who is still in the competition. _Not Brazer, _I think smugly, then gasp. _How could I be happy about another person's, another child's, death. Especially one that I caused. _

I trudge onward for three more long hours and know that night will fall soon. I have to get to the waterfall first. If I can just get there, I might make it through the first night.

After walking for another few hours, I know that I must have gone the wrong way. I should have reached it by now. I sit down at the base of a tree in defeat. _Somebody just kill me quickly._

I lean my head against the trunk and close my eyes. There is a dull hum. It relaxes and nearly lulls me to sleep until my eyes snap open. _Hummmmm. _It sounds like…

I leap up, energy and spirit renewed. I sprint in the direction of the hum and it grows louder. Suddenly I break through the trees and am staring and am staring at the largest, most inviting looking waterfall I have ever seen. Well, technically, the _only _waterfall I have ever seen. But I have seen pictures and none of them looked this good.

I am galloping towards it when I realize something. It looks_ too _good. I wilt. If something looks too good to be true in the Arena, it probably is. I carefully make my way to the edge of the receiving pond and kneel. I cup both hands and lower them into the water. I have to bite my tongue to keep from shrieking in pain. I hug my hands to my chest and stare at the acid water with a look of betrayal. _Too good to be true._

**R.I.P**

_**In memory of those who fought and perished in the first bloodbath of the 94**__**th**__** Hunger Games**_

**Claire Lanswood, District 10, Female, 16**

**Brazer Timmons, District 9, Male, 16**

**Vader Ylpeys, District 12, Male, 18**

**Danielle Mer, District 4, Female, 18**

**Vicus Wend, District 8, Male, 13**

_**You live on forever in your loved one's hearts**_


	22. Chapter 25

Hey! This is basically my A/N for the last chapter, because it didn't seem apropriate to put my witty banter after my little R.I.P doohickey. Anyways, I am so sorry if I killed your character! I love them all and I was so sad to have to start killing them, but I am happy to finally start. If you're interested in finding out how one of the tributes was killed, check out my profile because I will be putting all the ways of death there. I just basically wrote a few senteces on what they were trying to do, where they were, and who/what killed them. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it will probably be pretty soon. Love you guys!

-Natalie


	23. The Careers

**Pavati Aiguille POV**

I took the second shift of guard duty on the first night in the Arena. I had barely slept three hours before Prince, from District 1, nudged me awake. I forced myself to alertness and dragged myself to the mouth of the small cave we were occupying. Hopefully, we would not have to stay there too long, because it's dreadfully close and placed in a more open area than we would like to be.

I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest, watching the dark horizon. My guard partner, Naomi, came out of the cave to join me. Naomi was good in the bloodbath. Great, even. She had the potential to go far in the Games, and I respected that in her. If things had been different, I might have even begun to respect her as an individual. I couldn't let that happen, though, because then killing her might become a problem.

"You should stand. We have to be ready for an attack," Naomi said. I would have much rather stay sitting, but she had a point. I stood up and leaned against the mouth of the cave.

After hours of silence and boredom, the sun began to rise. I left Naomi with a quick explanation and went to wake the others.

Inside the cave I kicked Prince, Leonardo and Zenn awake, none too gently, and head over to where I left my bedroll and weapons to start packing them up.

Once we were all packed and ready to move, the only question was, where we were going.

"I say we head east, towards that valley. It's less likely to be occupied than the waterfall," Zenn said reasonably.

"Are you stupid?" Naomi asked incredulously. "That valley is the most obvious trap I have ever seen in my life. And I've seen quite a few traps."

"Maybe a little too obvious, hmm?" Zenn countered. "The Gamemakers are smarter than to place a trap so openly. They probably put it there to make us think it's a trap so everyone would stay away from it, even though it probably has some of the best recourses."

Naomi thought. I had gotten to know her well enough over the training period, and I took her as a person that didn't like to be proved wrong, but someone who would accept it with grace when she was. Prince spoke up.

"I think we should go to the waterfall, like we planned. If there's no room for us there, then we can make room."

Leonardo sighed heavily. "We don't want to risk losing more members this early in the Game. It'll douse the chances of the surviving Careers chances of getting sponsors. And it just looks bad and paints a target on our foreheads."

And thus, the arguing began. Personally, I had to side with Leo and Zenn. We couldn't afford losing another Pack member so early on, and the valley did seem like the obvious place to go. We argued for about ten minutes before I realized how much noise we were making.

"Hey! Shut up!" I said, over all of their voices. They all glared at me, who had said the least of all of them so far.

"If you are all going to fight, do it quietly. We are supposed to be the ones who are good at this and all we are doing is standing around, yammering. Now Leo has a point, we don't want to lose anyone else yet. Also, Zenn has valid reasoning. If it were solely up to me, I would say that we would be on our way to the valley as stealthily as possible. It's not, though, so we need to come to a decision." I took a breath.

"Who's in favor of going to the falls?" Naomi and Prince muttered their agreement.

"Who's in favor of going to the valley?" Zenn and Leo showed their opinion.

"That's three for the valley, and two for the falls." I look back and forth between Prince and Naomi. They looked pretty put off. "Can we all agree that we should go to valley, by majority rules?" Zenn and Leo nodded and the opposing party grumbled their consent.

"Great. Now let's get going."

We walked in absolute silence for about an hour and a half before taking a breather under the protection of the trees. I took a sip of water and since I was one of the only two that had gotten any from a sponsor on the earlier night, I had to share.

"We should keep going in the same direction. It can't be far now." We all nodded at Zenn's advice. We rested only a few moments longer before continuing on.

I can't quite tell how long we walked then, but it felt like hours. We kept to the shade of the trees and didn't talk more than necessary. We traveled quietly, so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves, should there be another tribute somewhere out of sight.

After walking for at least another hour, we were all growing tired and there was still no sign of the valley.

"Are we even going the right way?" Naomi inquired irritably.

"I'm positive," I said surely. "We just have to go on a little longer."

"You better be right."

I was, as it turned out, much to my relief. We had only to walk some twenty more minutes before we saw the near blinding colors of the flowers blooming from the deep valley.

"About time," Prince grumbled and we all headed closer. We stopped at the edge of the valley.

"Well," Leo said finally. "Someone's going to have to test it out." And with that he stepped out onto the flowers and into the valley.

He fell down.

We all gasped as he lay still for a moment. Then he got back up.

"I'm alright!" He yelled back to us and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

We watched intently as Leo continued into the deepest part of the valley. When he reached it, he looked up at us and gestured for us to come down.

It was harder than it looked, walking downhill through the thick flower beds. I could now understand why Leo tripped and scared us all in the beginning. Despite the difficult footing, I saw that once I reached the middle, it was the ideal rendezvous. It felt cooler in the shade of the twin hills and even through my thick leather boots I could tell that the flowers would be soft to sleep on.

Actually, the thought of sleep reminded me of just how little I had gotten. I yawned involuntarily.

"See?" Zenn said to us when we were all safe in the valley. "Told you that it was too obvious to be a trap."

We all started setting our things down and making sleeping arrangements, even though we still had hours of daylight left. I set my things down and take my token out of my pocket. It is a simple gold bracelet. There was no particular story to go with it, I just think it's the most familiar thing that I own.

I secure it around my wrist and yawn again. _Man, I'm really wiped._

I sit down and lean my head back against my pack. My eyelids feel like lead suddenly, and the flowers scent is overwhelmingly soothing. I almost notice the others sitting and their conversation fading away. Leo is still standing though. _Silly, Leo. Always wants to be the strong macho man. Hehe, he should just take a nap like the rest of us…_

"Something… isn't… ri…"Leo said before stumbling down and falling onto his back. _Clumsy boy…_ I think and feel the pretty smell and the soft cool petals under me as I fade away into unconsciousness...

**No Deaths**

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking a bit to post! ): I hope you liked the Careers, cause I did. I am making the chapters short-ish on purpose, believe it or not. I want to get in as many character's POV's before they die as I can, because I don't want to rip someone off by accepting their character and then not writing about them because that would not be fair at all. Anyways, I hope you like! Please review! (I check my reviews, like, every two hours cause I 3 feedback like that)**_

_**-Natalie**_


	24. Chapter 27

Hey all! So sorry for not updating, but I have valid reasons. It's the second to last week of school for me so it's basically all final exams and emergency extra credit, so I have been a bit school crazed. Also my computer has been very uncooperative as of late. I really have no idea when the next chapter will get here, but bear with me.

In my Language Arts class, I am working on a short story. I don't know if I should post it or not. It's only kind of a fan fiction and the book I kind of based it off of is not on this site. It's about a girl who can see the date of everyone's death (That's the only way that it's a fanfic, because the power is from a story I read the back of in Borders) and how she gets discovered by other kids like her. That's basically all I got so far LOL. Should I post it? If I should, in which category?

Thanks so much for bearing with me (:

-Natalie


	25. Not Smart Enough

**Ronan Armstrong POV**

Trees don't like to be climbed. I had been trying to get up a nice thick one with lots of branches for hours and I just couldn't seem to get past the second branch. I sagged in defeat.

I had no idea where I was. Once the gong rang I ran in the opposite direction of the Cornucopia and almost tripped over a saw. After I picked it up I just ran and ran until it got dark. I remembered seeing a waterfall but I probably couldn't have found it if my life depended on it. I chuckled at the thought. My life _does _depend on it.

I sat the base of the tree, listening. I listened for other tributes or running water, but only silence met my ears. It had been night time for at least four hours and if I didn't find some sort of shelter I would be staying up all night to keep watch. I wished I had made allies in advanced.

I sighed softly and stood up, ready to try again at climbing the tree. I grabbed the lowest branch and yanked myself up onto it. I carefully lifted myself up onto the next branch. This next part was where I hit my trouble.

The branches became farther apart and shorter. I stood on my tip toes to reach the next branch. I heaved myself up onto it. _Yes!_ I made it to the third branch. My victory was short lived, however, because I then noticed that I was barely six feet off the ground.

I felt the branch beneath me begin to bend and then with a loud crack, it broke.

I cried out as I fell and landed on my back with an 'Oof' and successfully knocked the wind out of me. I lay on the ground gasping. Once I could breathe again I sat up grumbling profanities at the stupid tree. There was a rustle of leaves behind me. I spun around less than gracefully.

No one was in sight, but I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I slowly stood up and sat down at the base of the tree. I looked back over to the place where I had heard the noise. Nothing.

_Maybe it was just my imagination, _I thought hopefully._ Yeah, that's all. Just my imagination, _I decided firmly. There was another rustling of leaves.

"Hey!" I called out with as much strength as I could muster. Silence.

I carefully reached for my saw.

"No!" A high pitched voice squealed from behind the bushes. After a moment of thought, I set down the saw but kept it next to my hand.

"Come out," I ordered. Silence again. I sighed.

"I know you're there now so just come out here. I won't hurt you," I told the person. I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth about the second part. There was more rustling and a little girl walked out of the foliage with a backpack over her shoulders. She had bright red hair and looked barely twelve. I recognized her from training. She was from District 9.

She stood far away from me, watching fearfully and I knew that I couldn't hurt her. She was too much like any of my siblings.

"I won't hurt you," I promised, half to myself and half to her. She looked at me with wide pleading eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly, afraid that any loud noise or sudden movement might scare her away. There was a short pause.

"Rayna," she answered in a clear but scared voice.

"I'm Ronan. Don't be afraid," I said, hoping that she would listen.

"You are District 7," she informed me. I nodded. She relaxed a little.

"I forgot what the Careers looked like. I thought you might have been one of them.

"No, I'm not a Career. I'm not nearly smart enough," I admitted. She was beginning to relax a bit. She looked up at the tree and giggled. I looked at her confusedly.

"I saw you trying to climb the tree. That one's branches are too weak and scarce," she said. I was embarrassed that this little girl knew more about survival than me, at the moment. She pointed a little to my left. "That one would be much easier to get up."

And so without actually saying it officially, we were allies. She climbed nimbly up the tree she had suggested I try and I found that it was indeed much easier to get up than the other one. Rayna settled on the branch above me and we both decided to get some rest. She pulled a blanket out of the backpack and looked down at me.

"Don't you have a pack?" I shook my head. She looked through her backpack again and a thin blanket fell onto me.

"Sorry that's the only other one I have," she apologized.

"No, thanks. This is much better," I said, and it was true. Even a thin blanket was better than nothing.

**End of Day 2**

When I woke my branch was shaking. I looked around and realized that it was only Rayna climbing down from her branch.

"We've got to go," she told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"We need to get water soon. I only have a couple sips left in my canteen."

I nodded. "Where are we going to-" A loud '_Boom' _cut my sentence off. It echoed through the Arena.

"The first death after the bloodbath," I murmured. I forced myself to not be sad by the thought of someone's death, but it was hard.

Rayna's lip trembled with fear and sadness. Without thinking I reached over and hugged her, the way I did to assure Azalea when she was upset. I held her protectively and she calmed noticeably.

"Let's get going," I said.

I packed up everything we had and started west. Neither of us knew where we were trying to go, but we didn't let that stop us. We were quiet for the first half hour or so, still thinking of the unknown tribute's death. _There are only eighteen of us now, _I thought. I wasn't sure whether I should be sad or happy about this.

"Do you think you can win?" Rayna asked me suddenly. I didn't really know what to say.

"I know I can't," she said sadly. "I can't fight, I am afraid of everything, and I'm tiny." She stopped and looked at me. "You could, though. You are strong and brave." I shook my head.

"No, I don't think I can. I'm not smart enough. I can't make any brilliant plans or anything."

"It doesn't matter," she insisted. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I hope you win, Ronan," she said quietly. I opened my mouth to say something, but then the ground began to shake. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes.

"What's happening," She yelled over the rumble of the earth. I shook my head. I had no idea. I looked past her and saw that, to my horror, the ground was collapsing in on itself.

"Run!" I shouted at her, and she did.

We sprinted away together. I realized, somewhere in my mind, that this was a Gamemaker plot. I was running as fast as I could when I heard a shriek. I looked back.

Rayna was a bit behind me, because my legs were so much longer than hers, but I saw that the end of the ground was literally on her heels.

"No!" I screamed, running back for her, but it was too late.

Rayna let out one more scream before tumbling into the ground. The shaking stopped and everything was silent.

I ran back to the huge hole where the floor had previously been and looked down. I felt nauseous when I saw that hole seemed to go down forever.

"Rayna!" I yelled down into the hole. My voice was thick with tears. "Rayna answer me!" There was no answer. I fell to my knees. I had let down the little girl who had trusted me with her life.

I was still crying when her cannon shot.


	26. Chapter 29

_**R.I.P**_

**Jaidyn Trich, 17, male, District 11**

**Rayna Klift, 12, female, Distrct 9**

_**You live on forever in your loved one's hearts**_

**Sorry I forgot about the obituary in the last paragraph. If you want to know how any of the losing tributes died, check my profile. Thanks for reading!**

**-Natalie**


	27. The Lame And The Loony

Lila Wood

I clung tightly to the thin rod that was my only lifeline. I was still bitter about my 'facial reconstruction.' The only reason they fixed my scars was so that I would be television friendly. They didn't care at all about my blindness or how it would affect my chances in the Arena, in fact, they thought it made me all the more _interesting._ I quelled the urge the bark a laugh that teetered on the edge of hysteria.

I sniffed the air delicately. I could smell trees (pine, to be exact), mud, pollen, and that odd scent of water on stone. I smiled wolfishly. I swung my rod out recklessly until it connected with a tree trunk with a soft _tck. _I stepped forward and ran my hand over the rough trunk. Then, in a fluid motion, I tucked my stick under my arm and threw my arms out and wrapped my hands around the thin branch that I had instinctively detected. I swung myself up onto it and continued the ritual.

After about ten minutes of this exercise, I estimated being about twelve to fifteen feet off the ground. I perched on the branch I had finished on and strained my ears. Being blind meant that I could smell and hear almost twice as well as the average human, and soon after my accident, one of the only people who had stayed friends with me after it had taught me to climb trees, even without seeing them.

There was a near silent _squelch_-ing sound of someone's foot leaving the mud. Only my sensitive hearing could detect it. I listened hard, and heard another soft squelch. I lay down flat across the branch, trying vainly to make myself invisible. I reached into my belt for the miniature knife I had stolen off of a dead tribute.

"I can see you, dumbass."

The high-pitched feminine voice, though soft, ripped through the silence. I stiffened instinctively, hoping that she was talking to someone else.

"What, are you deaf, too? Get down here, I won't kill you. Yet." The way she said it really didn't assure me. My grip tightened around my knife.

"God, fine. Stay up in the tree where anyone could see you. Turn down a potential alliance."

My ears perked up at the word _alliance. _I heard her begin to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out as loudly as I dared. The footsteps stopped. I nimbly leapt down from the tree. I swung rod experimentally around me, making sure I wouldn't trip if I had to run.

"Yes?" The voice asked snarkily. I scowled.

"What's this about an alliance." IT wasn't really a question, more of a demand for illumination.

"Well, I saw you training and how hard you worked to pretend to be useless at everything. You tried so hard that I knew you were hiding something good. That's why I sought you out. That, and I thought you might need a pair of eyes," she said, somewhat less snobbily than before, though I couldn't help a flinch at the eyes comment.

"Oh, get over yourself, you know that you need help. You should be happy that I was the one who found you and not the Pack!" she huffed.

I nodded somewhat grudgingly.

"So, allies then," the girl said, stating it as a fact, not a request. Seeing know other, or at least no _better_, option, I nodded.

"So who exactly are you," I asked a little harsher than I had intended.

"Lina Omyl. District 6."

"Lila Wood. 11."

"I know," she said and even though I couldn't see, it wasn't hard to guess that she was rolling her eyes.

"Let's get moving then," she said.

"Wait," I said halting her, "Where are we going? Why can't we stay here?"

I got the feeling that she was rolling her eyes again. "Yeah, sure let's just hang out here in this pretty little clearing where I was able to spot you from practically a mile away. _Great plan!"_ she hissed. I felt my upper lip curl. We seethed in silence, but I followed her as she began to walk.

This will be an _interesting_ alliance.

_**Okay, I haven't updated in almost three months and this chapter is uber short. I am sorry, but first, I kind of lost interest in the HG series and started getting re-obsessed with Harry Potter for the third time in my life. I started rereading this fanfic though and decided to try to keep going. I am still more obsessed with Harry Potter than the Hunger Games but I might start updating this again regularly. Second, I just started ninth grade, meaning I just started high school. It's pretty scary and crazy but I am toughing it out so that has also taken up most of my free time. Thirdly (Don't worry this is my last totally lame excuse), my dance practices have been getting really intense so I have to focus on that too. Anyways thanks for reading! (: **_

_**Oh PS: If you like Harry Potter too (Or really hate it) go to youtube and search 'A Very Potter Musical' because it's comedic brilliance! (:**_


	28. Hiding Game

_**I am SO SORRY! I can't say it enough. I am so upset with myself for leaving you guys hanging like that for so long, I mean all of you people who reviewed and favorite and added my story to alerts! I let you guys down so bad I apologize a hundred million times. To be honest I just lost track of time. I mean, I just didn't really think so much time had passed, but here I am eight months later FINALLY with an update. I have gone through (and am still going through) a Harry Potter obsession. Yeah, it's like the height of nerdiness, but I love it. Anyways, I won't hold you guys up any longer (SORRY!) and I will let you read. Thanks so much for sticking by me.**_

**Tacita Desdemona**

I stared out at the setting sun. It was purple and orange and pink and red. I couldn't tell whether it was the real sunset, or just a mimic. I wiped my hands off on my pants. They, and the rest of my skin, were caked in dirt, sweat, and blood. The blood was mine. During the bloodbath I had been running from the Cornucopia when my left shoulder was grazed by a flying arrow. It really was a pity considering I am left handed.

I smiled to myself. It was the end of Day 3 in the Arena and I was still alive. Daddy must be proud of me for coming so far along.

I closed my eyes and continued my work. I was digging a ditch at the foot of an old tree. I had already begun to think of the situation as a game of hiding. I was good at hiding, so I was good at the game. I liked hiding too, so I must also like the game, yes?

I had noticed the tree was hollow when I leaned my back against it some time ago. The resulting echo told me all I needed to know. So I began to dig. I was tearing up my fingernails and slicing my cuticles to ribbons, not to mention scraping my hands painfully with each action I took against the hard packed ground.

I tore roots from the ground and tossed them aside. The task wrought hell on my injured arm, but I was dubious to believe anyone would sponsor me with an injury kit.

The sun had nearly disappeared behind the horizon now, and long daunting shadows were leaping from their masters. I loathed this time of day, though I would never admit it. That small window of time when neither the moon nor the sun shines. The split second when everything is plunged into complete and total darkness.

I do not consider myself afraid of the dark, not at all, and I know it's ridiculous to be frightened of such a short moment. In fact, most people don't even believe me when I say there is such a time of night. Or not-day. That's what I call it: Not-Day. Because it is not day and not night.

I shivered and sped up my digging, determined to finish.

I worked for what feels like hours, but judging by the non-existent travel of the moon (for it had appeared by now), it had only been several minutes.

I sat back to admire my work a few moments later. I had succeeded in creating a ditch just deep enough for me to be able to slide under the tree and into its hollow center.

I hoped I was being shown on the television now. I wanted Daddy to see me and see how clever I was, to think up a plan like this. No one would look inside a tree for me.

I lowered myself into the hole and slid myself forward until I was waist deep. Then I reached back and began to pat the dirt I had dug up into the space around me.

Once I was satisfied with my work, I continued to wriggle into my new hiding place. It was kind of exciting. I mean, I had never hidden anywhere so interesting. It was fun. Because I liked the game, of course.

I twisted as best I could and hissed through my teeth in pain as I stretched the wound on my shoulder. Almost an hour later, I had achieved my goal. I was inside the tree.

I was mostly dark, with a thin stream of light coming from the part of the base that I was unable to cover. I was both relieved and disappointed about this.

The tree itself was a little too small to be entirely comfortable. I was squashed against three side and the fourth about half a foot away from most of my body. I did my best to sleep, despite being in an awkward, half-sitting-half-standing position. My wounded arm itched but my movement was too limited to relieve myself of the sensation. I watched the hypnotizing journey of little insects on the wall across me until I finally slept.

**End of Day 3**

I can't be certain what time I woke up, due to the lack of light. I could see sunlight through the little crack by my feet though, so I knew I had at least slept through the night.

I felt strangely drowsy and my limbs were heavy. I dismissed it as discomfort from my sleeping position.

As I planned, I began shuffling my feet awkwardly, beginning to kick the dirt away. As I shuffled, more and more light appeared to me.

I was nearly free. I slowly started to slide my back down the inside of the tree.

"Gah!" I gasped. My hair was caught. No wait, not my hair. My ribbon. I slid back up, trying to work it free, but it didn't give. My arms were to tightly bound to reach up to untie it myself, so I painstakingly continued to shift up and down the wall struggled to free myself.

My left arm tickled again. Actually it was much worse now. It almost hurt. I looked over and let out a strangled cry.

Sitting right on top of my almost closed wound was a giant scorpion. I sobbed in tearless fright, trying instinctively to shake it off, but it was hopeless. I yanked my head downward, willing to rip my hair out of my scalp if it would free me, but even that was fruitless.

"…the one who led us all to those freaking flowers. If someone should have died back there it's you!"

Someone was out there. I opened my mouth to cry out for help before clamping it shut again. The chances the scorpion on my arm was poisonous was high, but considering my low training score, the possibility of them killing me over taking me as an alliance was even higher. I whimpered to myself. I was shocked and horrified to find that it was much more of a raspy whine.

"…Set up here? It's as good a place as any, right?"

My heart sank. No, if they set up here, I wouldn't be able to escape for at least another day. The scorpion scuttled slightly, as though to remind me of its presence. I felt wet tears of hopelessness on my cheeks.

Hiding here was not a good idea. I don't think I like hiding very much anymore. That means I must not like the game very much either.

I listened to the other participants' conversation without absorbing anything. I tried to think brightly. Someone must be very happy that I am hiding. Whether it is Daddy, who I hope is proud of my plan, or the other tributes, who probably won't have to compete against me much longer, for my veins were now surely filled with lead rather the blood. I could no longer move enough to attempt to free my hair or shake free the insect.

"Hey, look at this!" someone yelled.

I felt a sudden shift in weight by my tree.

"Wow, look at these guys!" a voice cried.

"Keep it down!" another hissed.

"What are they?"

"Some sort of scorpions, looks like." There are more.

"I've read about these. I don't remember the name, but a lot of people call them Blood Beetles. They're attracted to blood, see."

"Well, none of us are bleeding. They'll stay out of our way and we'll stay out of theirs."

Blood Beetles. They were attracted to my injured shoulder. I whimpered fearfully.

"I heard something! Prince, come over here!"

I held my breath, terror washing over me. I felt a breeze graze over my right ankle, and slowly I looked down horror-struck.

My foot was showing.

I had not moved it since attempting to kick away the dirt. I struggled to gather enough strength to hide it, but I could do little more than drag it back a couple centimeters.

"It's a foot! Do you think there's a body in there?"

"But we haven't heard any cannons for a whole day."

"Maybe the Gamemakers haven't found it yet,"

_I'm not dead! _I wanted to scream. I couldn't make a sound though. The heavy weight had spread to my face and my eyes lids were impossibly heavy.

There was a long silence.

"We'll have to help them out then. Cut it down."

I fought to move my visible foot even a little, trying to give some sign that I was alive, but it was hopeless.

"Cut it down? But-"

"If it wasn't dead when it got in there, it's dead now. You see the Beetles, whoever's in there must have been bleeding pretty bad to attract this many and once they inject their poison into the open wound the victim is paralyzed and then killed within hours. Now do it."

So I was only still alive because my wound was mostly healed by the time it injected me. It wasn't able to do it directly into my bloodstream.

I smiled bitterly. I certainly didn't like hiding anymore. But I did still like making people happy. So maybe, then, this wasn't so bad, because I was absolutely certain that many people would be pleased about my unfortunate fate. The other children would be very happy.

I was glad.

_**Tacita Desdemona**_

_**Age 15**_

_**District 5**_

_**Who Was Found**_


End file.
